Deadlast
by FreshNerd
Summary: During the sealing Naruto gains a power that changes him constantly. The laziest Naruto you'll find and the worst dead last in history.
1. Chapter 1

Dead-Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything I use for this story. I don't profit from the story either. This also goes to any story I might write that's based on manga or books.

I want some people to know that I am not neglecting any of my stories except maybe Whisper. I am working on chapter for all of them. If I haven't updated it means that the chapter will be maybe fifty or ninety k long. Hope so I don't know until I finish.

K

Here

It

I got this Idea from Phantome Brave a story by Wraithrune.

It was originally going to be a spin off, but as I was writing it completely changed. Than the change went even further as ideas popped in my head.

Is:

A baby Naruto was gently carried by the Sandaime into his Office. Naruto was fast asleep as changes went through his newborn body with the Kyuubi being sealed in him.

INSIDE

The Kyuubi was currently making its self comfortable in its prison by wildly lashing out against the bars holding it back? Its tails struck each and every bar. Shockwaves were going through the sewer like room it was in. The water on the floor rippled and blew away with each strike though no other changes happened with all its effort.

The Kyuubi ram its entire body against the gate only to be thrown back by a force stronger than itself. Kyuubi stopped and looked at the seal thinking what it could do to bypass the seal. Its sharp eyes narrowed as it studied the body of the damn Uzumaki. It was obvious what descendant its vessel was from. Only someone with the Uzumaki blood could hold it in, without going insane. It cursed the Rikudo Sennin. He and his damn descendant got it in this situation again.

A vicious smile came to its face as it found something in the boy's body to kill him. Usually it wouldn't risk death, but the DNA of the Uzumaki had the seventh path of the sage encoded on it. The seal wasn't, yet solid meaning it could still get out if the boy died and a force awakening of the power of the Sage of the Sixth path himself should be a big enough shock for the boy to die. It sent its chakra put and started awakening the one path available in the boy's DNA.

It smiled as its chakra was doing perfectly fine activating the bloodline. Its smile was quickly wiped out as the Shinigami's black chakra poured out of the seal stopping its chakra and forcing the chakra back at it. Kyuubi roared again angry that the damn Death God had ruined his escape. It stopped as it saw something it didn't expect. The black energy of the Shinigami was attempting to change the changes it had made. No, the black energy wasn't changing the DNA. It was being absorbed by the DNA.

It watched amazed that the mortal's DNA was still advance enough to absorb the Shinigami's power. The Sage of Sixth path was truly a being of incomparable power. Even in its complete power it had lost to the Rinnegan wielder. The Sage's blood was strong in this Uzumaki. It might have expected an Uchiha or Senju to have the blood to do this, but the Uzumaki clan it seems has a purer blood than both of its cousins.

Kyuubi closed its eyes as the seal solidified forever imprisoning it unless someone had the Key. The key to open the damn gates.

Sarutobi quietly placed Naruto in a the orphanage not knowing what had happened or what the Kyuubi chakra and Shinigami's power had done

* * *

Seven years later.

Naruto's ocean deep blue eyes looked at a grave. The name on the grave stone said Sakumo Hatake. How he knew to read was a mystery to everyone since no one had ever bothered to teach him.

The reason he could read was because he had always been getting dreams or rather knowledge during the day or night. Sometime it happened completely out of nowhere. What he got would be memories. Sometime it would feel so real like it was him doing the fighting in those dreams or the one reading a book to even explaining something to someone.

He had realized that what he was seeing were memories of the dead. He had gained control of the power now though. It was simple after realizing what had triggered him to getting the memories. The first time had been when he had wondered why the Hokage's face were up on the mountain and why they were Hokage. The dreams only lasted a second, but sometime it would feel like days.

He had lived through the founding of Konoha through the eyes of Hashirama Senju himself. He had pushed it off as a dream the first five times, but after each dream he got smarter. It was as though he would instantly gain knowledge the dead knew or at least what he had wanted to know specifically. Dreams don't change him, but when he lives through the memories on his own will he changes slightly.

His latest memories were of this man. He had wanted to know how the White Fang of Konoha had died. It was a true tragic of what he had lived through.

He had witnessed it himself. He had done it to be exact. Anguish and pain. A simple silver knife that glowed in the moonlight through the window of the traditional room. The knife was gently lifted. The tip softly pressed against the chest of the person. Through the knife he had felt the pulse of the heart. There had been a small hesitation and a thought of a young son, before he had pressed the knife that had went through the chest swiftly. The pulse had stopped and fluttered for a second before its struggle had stopped.

Naruto had understood what the memory had been after his vision had ended. Seppuku the sacrifice of ones life to wipe away your shame or so he had understood. To cleanse the disgrace you were. The White Fang had died after saving his friend and failing the mission to save said friend. The mission had been considered important and the village had shunned him for doing this.

Even the friend the man had saved had turned on him for failing the mission to save them.

Naruto now stood here looking at the man's grave. He honored the loyal ninja and left. The village didn't honor the man even after his sacrifice. Naruto didn't feel so secure in the village anymore though.

Naruto had figured out something limiting about his dream though. He had discovered that he couldn't live through the person's entire life unless he was close to the person's grave. He could, partially, but he would have to focus before he could get their memories. He had tried the Nidaime and had spent days just to get the Kage's important memories. Such as the final battle of his death, the final battle of his brother, the fight between him and Izuna Uchiha. The students the man had raised to political war. The knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin.

Naruto had tried Madara, but couldn't and had concluded the man was alive. He had instead settled for Izuna Uchiha who was Madara's brother.

Izuna had died after giving his brother his eye. Izuna had given him the eyes so that Madara could lead the clan and protect their people. The Mangekyou sharingan had been the cause to lose his eyes and reason to lose them. The battles of the endless clan war. The countless battle between Uchiha and Senju. Then once again the knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin.

Naruto had than went through every legendary person's memories. He had now felt hatred for the village after getting to the Yondaime. His father had wanted him to be treated as a hero for the demon in him, but they did the opposite.

He had than in turn got memories from his mother who had been an outgoing kunochi and the second container of the jinchuriki. He treasured those memories. Even though they had sent him to hell: they had wanted the best for him. He had watched himself as his mother has given him advice on life before her death.

Naruto had than gone to the memories of the mysterious person known as the Sage of the Sixth Path. He had only gotten glimpse of the person's life. Naruto hadn't been able to get more than the knowledge that Senju and Uchiha were brothers and the power of the seven paths. He had been pushed out before he could learn anything else.

He never had a person stop him from reading their memories before, which was shocking especially a dead. He had saw ripple like eyes looking down on him before he had been told to stay out after a short conversation. The man had called him his many time great grandsons though. He had questioned the sage why he could see dead people's memories.

The answer he had gotten was simple and to the point, before he had lost connection. He had the power of the seven paths that had mutated with the Shinigami's touch.

Naruto had enough stolen experience to be a thousand year old. He had gathered every Uchiha and Senju battle during the clan war through each and every Uchiha eye or Senju. By stealing experience from one person he would meet a new face and name which he would than steal from and continue on so.

Naruto had mostly gathered battle experiences along with knowledge. By simply living through a person's memory he learned whatever they knew. Uzumaki's were seal masters. Hyoton users were masters at elegance. Hyuugas were incredible doctors. Inuzuka were the best trackers. Other clan had contributed too.

He found that their instinct and composure had carried over to him. For every life he went through he changed adapting their mistake, weakness and strong point to make himself better. He constantly changed to the point where he was evolving for every life. Each time his view on life would change. He had even once thought that life should end for true peace. Than he had thought peace could never exist since the nature would forge something new in place of the human race.

He had become a scientist one time. It had lasted only three days, but in those tree days he had completed his blood to the original many time great grandfathers of his. He had gotten Uchiha and Senju and Uzumaki together into one being bringing back the true sixth path.

Than he had became obsessed on world domination. That had lasted two hours not long enough time to do anything damaging or lasting.

* * *

years later, Naruto's 10

A lazy Naruto made his way into his academy class. The changes had created the ultimate Naruto. His ocean blue eyes flashed into a ripple like eye before it changed back into the shiny blue it was. He dragged himself into his desk and sat down. He no longer messed with the deads. Why right?

Simple this lazy Naruto had figured out he would change again if he entered another cycle. He had simply killed his curiosity in exchange for keeping himself.

He was still Naruto only that he didn't want to change anymore. There were endless dead out there and he didn't want to spend eternity living through each.

Naruto's eyes slowly moved through the empty classroom. He was a bit early. He took out a small mint tasting gum packet and took one. He chewed lazily and looked to the new arrival.

Uchiha Sasuke the last Uchiha and lesser being than him. Naruto wasn't the least surprised that the Uchiha clan had been wiped out when he has been eight. He had gotten the knowledge a week before hand. Shishui Uchiha had died from Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto had naturally been messing with memories than and had learned by living through Shishui's life and learning of the coup.

Naruto didn't even glance at the Uchiha. He just kept chewing his gum and looking at the class board bored.

He didn't care that the Uchiha was living in an illusion set by his older brother. If he did he wouldn't be himself. As long as the Uchiha didn't ruin his aim to live a normal life after leaving the village and marrying a normal wife things were good between them.

He gave a small yawn before he dropped his head on his desk and fell asleep. The desk was like a pellow.

Naruto woke up as the teacher yelled for the class to quiet down. He noticed his sleeping buddy was next to him.

Shikamaru Nara was like a brother or they were the moment he ended the cycle. He chewed and found that he had swallowed his gum in his sleep. He took out another one not worried that it would stay in his body for seven years. Kyuubi was useful sometime.

He passed a piece of gum to Shikamaru as he got one for himself. Shika muttered thanks and drifted off to sleep.

He popped the gum and felt a refreshing and cold taste. He looked around to see that they were learning about the Yondaime. He gave a small prayer to his parents and went back to sleep. Life was boring when you were smart. Everything was dull and the kid with the 'A' in your class sounds like an idiot. Sakura was actually quite pathetic in his opinion. Sometime beauty just couldn't compensate for idiocy.

Naruto slipped and fell on the ground as a rock flew over his head. He got up and padded his blue shirt than black pants before lazily walking away. He pretended he didn't notice the villager standing hidden behind a tree. He couldn't wait until he left the village. This would be after he purposely fails the genin exam to become a civilian and leave peacefully.

Sitting in the ramen stand Naruto slowly ate his food like a sloth. He ignored Ayame who was studying him. She noticed he hasn't changed for the past two weeks. Two week was how long its been since he became the person he was. Everyone that bothers to know him knew about his personality meaning it was just Ayame and Teuchi. Everyone else avoided him. He felt a small minuscule pity that he would leave them, but nothing big enough to make him sad.

"Naruto when are you going to go into your next phase," she asked looking at him again.

Naruto gave her a questioning look saying what?

"Never mind," she said after several seconds. Maybe he doesn't realize he changes she thought.

Naruto nodded and went back to the ramen. The bowl was barely halfway empty and he had been with it for the past half-hour.

He was just a bit determined to finish it in the next fifteen minute.

* * *

Twelve year old Naruto:

Naruto purposely failed at every test and practical test. The Taijutsu match was even more pathetic since he had tripped and knocked himself out. The henge and kawarimi had been even more pathetic. The bunshin had been a complete waste. All in all he was the worst dead last in history. The class didn't seem at all surprised that he had failed.

He lifted his hand and made the peace sign before walking to his apartment to start packing.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't believe Naruto had failed so blatantly. He had hoped Naruto would at least try and pass, but the boy had no motivation at all. That was why he had Naruto called before him in his office. He couldn't simply let someone with the potential to become greater than the Yondaime become a civilian.

"Naruto why don't you want to become a ninja, I'm offering to make you a genin because I see potential in you," said Sarutobi sounding wise and ancient trying to make Naruto accept being a ninja.

Naruto yawned before answering. He made yawning look more like hard work.

"No thanks," replied Naruto slowly and licked his dry mouth.

Sarutobi tried to make the boy see his way, but he couldn't think of anything to say to change Naruto's decision. He couldn't reveal that Naruto was the Yondaime's son or the Kyuubi since the reaction could be either great or terrible.

After thinking it all through he nodded accepting Naruto's choice.

"You are leaving the village correct," asked Sarutobi after thinking of the boys plan.

Naruto nodded feeling more sleepier about just the thought of traveling, but it was necessary.

"send me reports and where you choose to live at every week than," asked Sarutobi after several seconds.

"If I remember, plus why do I even need to, but whatever," mumbled Naruto as he left the ancient Kage Office.

Sarutobi was relieved the boy didn't question why. He didn't think of an answer to why and would have most likely said something out of his boundary. He didn't have power over any civilians. All he had power over were ninjas, which was why he had wanted the boy to be a ninja.

* * *

Naruto lazily exited Konoha wearing a small black cloak just like the one Izuna Uchiha had made for his older brother Madara. It had a different version Uchiha insignia on it. The insignia slightly resembled the Uchiha fan, but it was blue instead of red on the back. He had thought Izuna had good taste in clothing's so had decided to make a cloak just like it. Naruto had a small backpack on his back holding five small light scrolls in it. The scrolls had every one of his possessions. His mad scientist lab to his world conquest collection. He even had Hiarashin in the scroll somewhere.

The scroll probably had enough things in it to equal the size three of the Hokage tower in it. He was the very best seal master so it was nothing to be proud of.

Naruto's sandal didn't make a sound as he took, yet another slow step. He took out a water melon flavored gum and popped one in his mouth. He could feel Anbu watching him. The old Hokage it seemed didn't want to lose sight of him.

He stopped and unzipped his zipper and started pissing in the middle of the empty trail. He stood there for at least half a minute before slowly zipping and started walking again feeling a bit of disgust radiate from a female Anbu.

What was her name again?

Yugao was it? Yes, that was her name. He decided he had enough of being tailed and took another step before disappearing.

The Anbus who had been watching him jumped out shocked. The Hyuuga one activated his Byakugan looking for the kid to find that the blond was nowhere near and had disappeared completely.

"He's not here or anywhere near," said the Hyuuga.

* * *

Naruto step out of his teleportation jutsu. He tripped upon touching ground. He got up and patted his cloak clean before walking off to the land of rice. He heard a nice village was forming here. Maybe Konoha wouldn't find him here. He didn't want anything to do with them.

Naruto lazily wiped away his birthmark to keep people from recognizing him. It was incredible how much a difference without the whisker mark made him look. He might even call himself handsome if it wasn't troublesome. Handsome brought woman's looking for love. Love equaled trouble.

* * *

Naruto entered the small village he had heard about. He had money so he didn't worry about that. He had stolen enough from Konoha to take make up for the Namikaze fortune Konoha had taken from him. It was in the scroll somewhere. He should really start remembering where.

* * *

Naruto examined the two room apartment he had bought. Oto wasn't that bad except if you revealed you were from Konoha, which he certainly did not. Now all he needed was a normal wife. That one could wait until he was thirty or forty. He had plenty of time to enjoy before he had to do his duty for the human race.

Naruto didn't at all mind that the village was made up of drunks and hookers. He was okay with it as long as they didn't bug him.

* * *

Naruto was walking lazily through the forest again carrying his small back pack and wearing his cloak. Oto hadn't worked out. It was too loud for a normal life. The constant fighting did annoy him to.

He was currently heading for Kumo. He had heard the lightning country was a nice place and Kumo was a great village. He didn't know finding the perfect place to live would be so troublesome. At this rate he was considering becoming a mountain hermit. Living alone in the mountain didn't sound all that bad.

His long hair made him look like his father since it had grew from the stress Oto had placed on him. He never lost hair since Kyuubi was always in his belly taking care of that, but he instead grew hair.

Naruto increased his pace just a little at this rate he would be in Kumo within two month. He was already ahead of schedule.

* * *

Naruto walked lazily through Kumo after having filled a lot of papers to become a civilian. He had bought himself a nice building that had four apartments. He would take one and rent the other to others. He had taken the apartment with the balcony since he could lie out there and watch the clouds or enjoy the sun.

The owner of the building had been surprised a fourteen year looking boy had simply appeared to buy his empty apartment, but had quickly agreed to sell it for a very expensive price.

Naruto entered his nice and empty apartment. He had already placed a for rent sign out on the front to rent the other three large apartments.

He lazily started unsealing his comfortable sofas and recliners. He soon had a nice apartment designed for a lazy person.

* * *

wo weeks later:

Naruto sat in his balcony slowly eating his ramen. He was enjoying the sun and the peaceful song of the birds on a small tree near the apartment.

He slowly slurped another string of the ramen than went back to watch a cloud slowly drift away from him.

He felt one curious gaze watching him, but didn't mind. This village was quite and peaceful. Best of all no one cared who he was beside the one curious kunochi who was fascinated with his handsome look. Damn his father's good look.

He should have cut his hair, but it was to troublesome. He had already seen the blond kunochi. What was her name? Ni Yugito. She was maybe four years older than him and a jounin. She also contained the two tail cat.

He lazily forced his hand to feed him some ramen. The nice sweet and warm flavor touched his tongue. He closed his eye, while he slowly ate it enjoying and savoring its flavor.

Naruto stopped his eating as someone blocked the sun. He popped open one eye to see the blond sixteen year old jounin that had been spying on him.

"Why don't you do anything," she asked looking puzzled at him from a face to face distance.

Naruto moved his gaze to her and put on a surprise face before calming down.

"How did you get here," he asked slowly looking back inside his apartment to see the door closed.

Yugito apparently just realized that she had broken in his home and suddenly lost her curiosity.

"I walked up here," she replied getting over her realization of breaking in quickly.

Naruto nodded and pulled his ramen cup back up and started slurping his ramen extra slowly to make up for the interruption.

"So why don't you do anything," she asked again looking curious.

Naruto swallowed his ramen slowly before answering.

"I don't need to I'm rich and I don't feel like doing anything," he replied before he put his ramen cup at the small table at his side.

Yugito looked at him curiously examining him.

"Can I help you with something," he asked seeing as his day was ruin.

"Yeah, I was originally here to ask how much for the apartment next door," She answered motioning to the balcony next to his apartment that didn't get as much as sunlight as his did.

"1,000 ryo," he answered wondering if he should let her rent it.

"That's quite cheap is there something wrong with it," she asked looking at the balcony it had.

"Nothing," he replied and wondered how long it would take to rent the two apartments below them.

"I'm Yugito and I'll take it," she said tossing a stack of money at him before simply jumping to the other apartment's balcony.

Naruto picked the money up and through it inside his apartment before enjoying his sunlight. He fell asleep through the entire day as Yugito moved in.

* * *

Madara was damn confuse. The Kyuubi jinchuriki had disappeared. How did that happen? He had planned for Sasuke to take care of the Senju boy, but it seemed Konoha had failed such a genius and royalty.

* * *

Sarutobi was worry sick at what could have happened to Naruto. His only theory so far was that Naruto had been kidnap. There was no other way Naruto could have had disappeared like that. Unfortunately Naruto had only been a civilian meaning ninjas couldn't go out looking for him. Kakashi had gone, but there weren't any scents to follow.

Sarutobi sighed as he felt he had lost Naruto.

* * *

Naruto slurped a nice shake as he sat out in the balcony again. This place had become his favorite spot since he had got here in Kumo. The only downside was the idiot next door.

Just as if on schedule someone knocked on his door. He groaned at another ruined cloud watching and got up to open his door.

He took his time to get at the door. He counted his steps and found he was already way ahead of schedule on the walking.

Opening the door he found the blond jounin and neighbor in her ninja clothes. She wore black pant with a black long sleeve shirt with a chunnin vest over it. The vests were lighter color than Konoha, but vests nonetheless.

"Can I help you," he answered bored. He knew though she must have ran out of something to come knocking on his door. There was also the thing about him being the only person to treat her like a human being.

She gave him a dazzling smile that spelled troublesome.

"I needed some ingredients for dinner could you help me out," she asked entering on her own.

Naruto lazily pointed to his kitchen as he sat down on his couch and took out a bag of chip lazily starting on snack time.

Yugito went into his kitchen. After all this was her hundredth trip inside in a month.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said as she took three tomatoes and two large fishes from his fridge.

He nodded and waved goodbye as she left. She kind of reminded him of his mom. Nah his mother was a fiery red head. Yugito was a blond huge difference right? Damn even with thousands of years or combat experience he had never lived through a female beside his mom's when she had given him advices for life to understand what she meant better.

Naruto looked at his body and found he had grown again. He looked about sixteen now. He was twelve, yet looked sixteen. He had forcefully caused his growth to further keep people from finding him. He did keep his name though. How could he be the short little boy Konoha might be looking for if he was five-ten. He sent a signal for his body to stop aging. Sixteen was good enough. He would stay sixteen for the rest of his immortal life until he decides to die. The upper hand on the Rinnegan. You couldn't die unless you wanted to. The Sage didn't get that most likely do to the juubi. Well at least no one noticed his growth even the regular blond visitor.

Naruto doze off with the bag of chip in his hand. Despite being in a deep sleep he knew exactly what was going on. His thousands of battle and death had shaped him into the ultimate ninja. The hundredth of war experience. He was everything a ninja wanted to do. All he lacked now was the motivation to use all that power and experience.

Naruto's sleep lasted about only five hour, which to him was very little. He had woke up from another knock on his door. Hundred and one time he thought.

Naruto once again had an inner battle whether to open the door or not. After thinking it over he got up placing his bag of chip on the short glass table in the center of the room that was surrounded by couches and made his way to the door.

He opened the door to see the same blond jounin again. He let her in as he went back to sit down in his warm couch.

Yugito walked in holding two large dishes.

"Since you provided the ingredients I decided to share my dinner with you," she said confidently and entered placing the two large dishes on his clean glass table.

Naruto could smell the delicious smell of fish and shrimps. He sat down on his couch and took the dish she slid to him. He didn't care he was eating in his nice living room. He always cleaned it up with a little gravity control when no one was around.

He opened the dish to find a very fancy looking cooked fish with opened shrimps. He looked at the spoon; fork and knife prepared for it and quietly started eating as Yugito watched him for any reaction to the food ignoring her own.

Naruto tasted something greater than ramen, but didn't show any signs on the outside. He simply ate very slowly enjoying its flavor.

"So Naruto-kun where are you from," Yugito asked curious at where he was from and waiting a month was killing her.

"From the Land of Wave at a small village," he replied absently. Kumo hated Konoha and he didn't exactly like Konoha himself.

Yugito nodded memorizing it.

"So have you had any ninja training," she asked curious at how preservative his movements were.

Naruto let a bit emotion show on his face as he ate the delicious fish capturing her attention at his emotion of him liking it. He sighed inside as he had cleverly avoided that question. She was troublesome, but the food made up for her curiosity.

She started eating her own dish completely forgetting her question.

"Don't you have missions and thing," asked Naruto wondering why she doesn't go on missions like other jounin or even have a genin team.

"No, Ā doesn't want me going on anymore missions because I tend to beat up the jounins I'm suppose to work with," she replied with a smile.

Naruto didn't see how that was funny, but nodded. It would be too much trouble to ask for more information. He went back to eating slowly savoring the taste of the food.

"When are you going to get out of this apartment of yours," she asked looking around.

"I would die here if I could," he replied sounding very bored.

"Why don't you go out with me we can go gambling," she said babbling until she realized how she had worded it and started blushing a bit.

Luckily Naruto was to lazy to put that sentence together and thought gambling wasn't his style.

"Nope mom said not to gamble," he replied as he ate one of the shrimp not noticing her blush.

"Come on gambling is fun," she said seeing as he didn't notice.

* * *

Naruto was dragged into a casino by Yugito. The girl was energetic and troublesome. He also only had five ryo in his pocket. He doubted this was enough to gamble with.

"Try this one," said Yugito encouraging him to try a simple machine.

Naruto dug in his pocket and took out what he had making Yugito frown, but still encouraging. He lazily pressed the money in and the machine started turning the match up things.

Again he never gambled before so he didn't know what were what. He lazily pulled the lever at the side once than again lazily a second time and than lazily the third time stopping everything on the jackpot.

"You just multiplied your original money by ten," said Yugito smiling as Fifty ryo was withdrawn from the machine.

Naruto sighed again and wondered if he had lived through some dead gambler, but he couldn't remember any so it was just him.

* * *

nother week later:

Finally a peaceful day. The sun was out Kumo's village looked almost exactly like Konoha, which dampened his mood since he never noticed before. Nonetheless a beautiful day.

He walked out and laid down on the chair in the balcony enjoying the sun. The reason for this extra nice day was simple. His other blond slave driver was out on a mission. She had finally gone out on a mission. She was definitely a feared kunochi around the village. So, he doubted he have over three days of vacation before his loud neighbor came back.

* * *

With Sasuke:

Sasuke entered the second phase of chunnin exam with his team. Sakura wasn't much, but the Sai teammate was okay. Too bad the idiot was going to die for him to gain the ultimate power.

* * *

After three days:

Naruto felt bored after realizing the blond jounin had affected more than he thought. He actually missed her company. He actually wanted her noisy and loud voice around. He pretended to be extra bored as he felt her chakra signature enter the village and go straight to the Raikage. He wondered if she had awakened his old hyper active self.

She did since he hadn't felt the urge to run around out of happiness since seven. He shook off his old behavior and decided to nap it out. Of course that was not to be as he heard her voice already.

He turned his head to find her hoping off the roof and landing on his balcony. He sighed as he realized he did indeed feel a bit happy at seeing her.

"Did you miss me," she asked smiling at him with her smile that said troublesome to him. He wondered if it could spell bored.

He didn't answer that and looked at the scratch she had on her cheek.

She noticed.

"Don't worry about that scratched mean nothing to me," she said as she drew placed her chakra on her cheek and started healing the scratch.

Naruto nodded. He was just wondering how she could have gotten it. The two tail cat insured she didn't die or die of poisons, so he was worry free.

"So Naruto want to go with me for swim today," asked Yugito sounding her cheerful self again and coming up with a plan within seconds of seeing him.

He simply nodded. If he didn't she would most likely drag him to go and he didn't want to drown. Immortal does not mean suffer free. At least things were back to normal again. Was she like his mother? His mother had been energetic. His mother had been troublesome. So, yes she was wasn't she?

"You know you can become a ninja than we can spend more time together," said Yugito turning a shade of pink.

"No thanks," he replied as he was forcefully drag by her sudden plan to swim or was it the ninja.

"come one I know you at least have some ninja training. It's so obvious by how you move," she said copying his lazy walk. It looked sloth like with her hands swaying from side to side.

* * *

Naruto wondered if Sarutobi would kill him for treason by doing this. Yeah, the old man would. He couldn't exactly argue with Yugito either. Angering someone with someone with power over her demon wasn't a wise decision. It never is.

"So do you," asked the Raikage repeating the oath. The oath that would make him loyal to Kumo.

"Why not," he replied standing lazily accepting the hetai for Kumo.

"Great from now on your Yugito's partner since she has a problem with teamwork. Your the genin for Yugito and apprentice," said Ā pronouncing his rank.

Naruto lazily nodded his golden locks covering his right eye.

Yugito laughed and pulled him to go swimming.

Ā sat down wondering why that kid looked so familiar. The chakra size of the boy had been quite small too. He wondered if he should have sent the boy to his funeral like that. Yes, he should have. Yugito doesn't often get along with people since everyone fears her.

* * *

The description Naruto would call the situation he was currently in would be rape. He refused to get in the pond simply because the temperature wasn't quite right and so Yugito had taken it upon herself as a dedicated teacher to help him get in.

"Okay," he muttered and let go of the tree he had been holding onto. He felt her let got of his leg. He straighten himself and took off his shirt and pant wearing only his blue boxer. The water was perfect now either way. The sun was at just the right angle to.

He ignored Yugito who was in her bikini and bra that were both blue. He also ignored the seducing posture she had taken and lazily sunk in the water to simply enjoy the peace in it.

The peace was broken by her jumping in from some ridiculous height.

* * *

The sight of a lazy blond being pulled by another energetic blond was now a common sight in Kumo. Some considered the lazy blond a descendant of the Nara clan. All they needed was for him to start using shadow base techniques to have him start reproducing.

Naruto was once again forced to move faster than he would have liked. He was supposed to be promoted today after only a month and a half of being a genin. Yugito dragged him through Kumo to get to Ā's office before fighting a chunnin to prove he deserved to get promoted.

-  
Naruto followed Ā to a large battle room. Yugito was right behind him smirking at the chunnin that he would be fighting.

After getting in the center of the large room he looked to the nameless chunnin he would be fighting. He was still standing perfectly bored as Ā announced for them to begin.

Naruto stepped forward and tripped like usual making the chunnin who had appeared in front of him at jounin speed miss the punch aimed for his jaw.

Naruto got up wobbly and bended his knee letting, yet another attack that would have shattered something. Naruto pulled out a kunai lazily making the chunnin scowl at him.

The chunnin rushed through some hand seals before throwing out some lightning flow out at the chunnin's arms.

Naruto knew what technique that was. Ten of the dead he had lived through had died due to its affect. Paralysis. It would freeze up all his muscle with just a touch.

Naruto picked up some speed at least genin level and pulled back and twisted dodging the chunnin's attack.

He shifted sidestepped the chunnin making sure to keep clear as he danced around the battlefield still outmaneuvering the chunnin.

The chunnin threw three kunais that had three exploding tags on it that he had ducked and realized that was what the chunnin had wanted. The three exploding tags had hit the floor and exploded as the chunnin charged forward since he couldn't back away anymore.

Naruto twisted from the left arm, but the right arm was going to touch him and he didn't feel like being paralyzed.

Naruto muscles came alive at knowing what was going to happen if he didn't use one of his escape methods formed from countless deaths. He could teleport, but that was a technique even the Raikage wouldn't know. He could use Shinra Tensei, but that was a Rinnegan specialty. He could use Hiarashin, but that was the specialty of a Namikaze. All in all he had lots of ways to escape, but all had techniques that would be hard to explain. So he had chosen the simplest thing to do.

Just as the chunnin was moments away from winning he moved using all his speed.

To those watching one moment the chunnin looked like he would win and the next he was slammed into the floor breaking the cement by an incredibly strong punch. The only ones who had seen him was the Raikage since the man usually moved at that speed.

Naruto sighed as he had been able to simply use pure speed to win.

The Raikage gave him a calculating look before smiling.

"I see your not as slow as you let on," said Ā admiring a new ninja to further make Kumo great. The man wondered though if Naruto was a spy. No, Yugito had found the man if he remembered correctly. Than again the kid didn't look at all motivated from what he knew.

Naruto nodded and went back to his lazy self ignoring Yugito's look of disbelief.

"Well I think you can handle the position of jounin," said Ā before leaving.

Yugito rushed over to Naruto to interrogate him leaving a forgotten chunnin on the floor.

* * *

With Sasuke:

Sasuke jumped through the trees outside of Konoha. He was leaving the leaf village to go to Orochimaru to get the power to kill his brother.

He would get his revenge even if he had to betray leaf. He didn't kill Sai though. He should have, but he didn't want to be like his brother.

* * *

Naruto lifted his hand with great effort. He was once again with Yugito and this time she was forcing him to train with her. He accidentally tripped letting a kunai pass through the air where his head would have been.

"How do you do that," asked Yugito curious at how he always trip to dodge a kunai thrown from a blind spot.

"Luck," he replied with great effort as he padded his blue shirt and black pants cleaning the dusts.

Yugito nodded and started dragging him again. It was rap night and killer Bee had invited them to his private mountain.

Naruto didn't like Killer Bee. The guy was like ten times more troublesome than Yugito and his rap was terrible.

* * *

Naruto had one hand in his pocket and his left eye was lazily half open, while his right eye was covered by his blond hair making him look just a little different from his dad. He walked slowly next to Yugito who had slowly stopped dragging him and instead slowed down to his pace.

Killer Bee appeared in the middle of the trail. The big tan man slashed swordsman stood there waiting for them.

"I see you brought your friend, but it's alright I'll teach him how to sing," said Killer Bee smiling at them.

Naruto thought it was rap.

"Hey, Bee," greeted Yugito casually and looked to Naruto to say hello.

Naruto lifted one hand and waved saying," Yo."

Killer Bee saw the son of the White fang, but pushed it off remembering Hatake was white-haired not blond unless the guy had been stressed all his life and left Konoha and finally regaining his hair color.

* * *

Step, step, and step. Naruto took another careful step looking at the ground he stepped on. He nodded feeling he was in the center of the training ground. He forced his eye to move around the training ground that had trees surrounding it.

He sighed and tossed his kunai at a random tree making Yugito come out to beat him.

Life was troublesome.

/:/::/:/:/:/:/

* * *

Im looking for a beta reader please contact me if your interested.

Please review. Updates will be maybe once a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't profit either.

Naruto forcibly got up off of a very soft bed. He looked at the alarm clock sitting on the table next to his bed.

He looked at it wondering why he had it. Whenever he set the timer to wake him, he would wake up before it even rang, making him feel frustrated that he had woken up so early, yet whenever he slept in, he would wake up and think about getting rid of it for being useless. Again this wasn't the first time he debated throwing it out. Naruto's face set into a determined scowl that was alien to his usually bored expression and prepared to get out of bed and throw it out the window.

Before he could do anything else he heard a knock on his door. Naruto sighed at how troublesome she was. Yugito was here again. He got up and moved at the pace of a sloth to the living room door. Turning the corner into the room, he wasn't that surprised to see Yugito, already sitting in one of his many couches.

"Your here early." He stated a bit disturbed that she had woken him at such an ungodly hour.

Yugito frown and looked at the clock that was conveniently hanged-by her-on his wall some weeks ago.

"Its eleven." She answered looking at the clock.

"Eleven in the morning." He explained lazily. The girl just never got it.

"Even if it was noon you would still just lay there." Yugito cheerfully replied at him with her usual smile the glowed just like her blond hair.

Naruto nodded and went to get ready for the day, which consisted of a hot bath, hopefully uninterrupted, and brush before changing into some clean blue Jonin pants and black shirt.

Yugito sat bored while he was gone, and after few minutes of waiting had decided to cook breakfast for her sloth-like crush.

* * *

Naruto sat down on a chair for breakfast. He felt good as his legs gave out and he sat lazily no longer having to put an effort into standing.

Naruto lazily looked at his partner and personal cook. She had once again cooked a gourmet meal for him, though he wondered if she simply really liked cooking that much or if it was her crush on him. Naruto stopped his meanderings, quickly realizing the troublesome nature of that certain train of thought.  
"I was thinking of getting an apprentice for us." Yugito announced, looking quite excited.

Naruto didn't like what that implied. An apprentice for her meant the same apprentice for him. He had been her apprentice unofficially, but getting a genin for an apprentice would be different. Very different.

"That sounds…troublesome." Replied Naruto as he took a small bite from the delicious food.

Yugito pretended she didn't hear him and kept eating.

Naruto closed his eyes already able to tell where he was going to be going today. With the upcoming trouble he decided to slowly enjoy the five star food he was eating.

Naruto was dragged through Kumo until Yugito finally managed to throw him into an Academy class room.

Naruto ignored all the surprised and curious gaze's on him. He patted his black shirt and blue pant before lazily looking at the class.

Yugito walked in several seconds later, having calmed herself outside. She entered looking calculating and dangerous. Her long blond hair and sharp blue eyes looking at each student, making them cower a bit.

"Welcome Yugito-san." Said a black headed Chunin who looked just a bit too tan.

Yugito ignored the Chunin and looked to her partner.

"I haven't decided who yet." She explained to him.

Naruto sighed and lifted his head looking at the class, searching for any unfortunate student that could _maybe_ survive with Yugito. His eyes landed on one little black head.

Naruto looked at the kid. Now what was Izuna's little dirty secret doing here? Somehow descending and making its way to Kumo. Izuna may have died after losing his eyes, but Izuna had still slept with many women, one of which was from the Uzumaki clan, who had given birth to a son. A son who it was later discovered, did not possess the sharingan nor had the proper genes to pass it on to his kids.

The son grew up ignorant of his father, unable to even learn his sir name as his mother passed away in childbirth. With both parents dead the son had no claim to any heritage or past. Lacking the traditional red hair for the black of Uchiha, he became an outcast of the Uzumaki clan, and eventually left.

This son, who was named Hishui, wandered the Elemental countries before marrying a plain woman and enjoying adulthood. The point was that Hishui had a daughter who ran away from home after being widowed and left pregnant. The daughter ended up giving birth to a boy here in Kumo before she passed away from child birth much like her great grandmother. Having no one else, the old woman who delivered him named the child and raised him for two years before passing on as well. Though for all that, Naruto just couldn't remember what the kids name was. He didn't exactly even remember the dead daughter since he only saw her through another man's life. He usually avoided woman's life.

Naruto examined the little black haired boy, definitely seeing some resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. The boy looked much like Itachi Uchiha-who too had an uncanny resemblance to Izuna-though this boy's eyes were orange, an exotic color Naruto guessed was gained from his Uzumaki heritage. Naruto wondered if this was just a coincidence or fate, though he didn't believe in it despite what the life of a certain toad he lived through otherwise believed.

Naruto lazily lifted one hand and moved as all eyes fell on him, including Yugito's, who seemed hypnotized with the energy in those movements.

"Him." Naruto stated as if it were a chore, pointing at the Uchiha Itachi miniature replica.

The twelve year old orphan grew nervous with the sudden attention on him. Almost every one of his classmates looked at him in envy, a few opting to simply look impassive.

Yugito looked at the little kid Naruto had pointed out and smiled. She had thought having them all fight to the death would be a great idea, but with her teammate choosing it now seemed like poor and pathetic plan.

The Chunin motioned for the kid to get up and make his way towards them.

"This is Rendenshui Tokuwaga." Said the nameless Chunin introducing the black headed boy.

Naruto blinked. His choice for who to apprentice had been good, but there was no way he would force himself to say such a long name. It was far too long and would be much too troublesome to remember.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and made a small pulse messing with the fabric of space and time a little. Nothing too major that could damage the timeline, just a small little…hint of persuasion, before opening his eyes again.

"This is Enma Ukada." said the Chunin introducing the little lost Uchiha descendant again, having been renamed by a certain old lady that had a paper slap her face with the name as she was thinking of what to name the orphaned baby.

Naruto nodded, satisfied the name had been changed without any complications. Rinnegan always makes life easier it a guarantee. It was a useless thing he had changed, but he was also sure Izuna would be glad his great grandson no longer had to carry a terrible name.

"Well kid its your lucky day. You will be our apprentice." Yugito said, excited at the prospect of being a teacher.

Enma nodded nervously, looking too shy.

Naruto, feeling he had wasted too much energy on moving his arm, decided to recharge and made his pace to the Raikage tower extremely slowly.

Yugito pulled her new apprentice along, ignoring the Chunin who had gotten out papers for the boys graduation. She snatched the hitai-ate for the apprentice and made her way to the Raikage tower with Enma, who still looked nervous with the sudden change in his life.

* * *

Naruto stood around, bored as he listened to the Raikage talk about the importance of imparting knowledge correctly, though it seemed it was meant more for Yugito than him.

The white mustached, dark tan, wrestler sized Kage, finished his speech and looked at Enma who now looked like a nervous wreck since he still didn't exactly know what was happening, besides the fact that he was going to be an apprentice to these two ninjas that only looked a few years older than him.

"From now on you are the apprentice of Naruto Kyoya and Yugito Nii ." Ā announced, making the apprenticeship official.

Enma nodded slowly, unsure of whether or not this was a good thing.

Naruto vaguely registered the use of his new alias of Naruto Kyoya. He had to change his last name to Kyoya if he wanted to stay here in Kumo, he couldn't go walking around as an Uzumaki now after all. A small paranoia made its way into his thought and he slowly started changing his eye color to indigo to make sure his connection to Uzumaki Naruto was never made.

"Raikage-sama, your brother said he wants to go on a summer vacation and asked me to deliver the request for him." Naruto said, remembering the conversation in his boredom. He was only doing this because if he didn't, he would have to go see Bee again and that man couldn't rap for anything. He thinks that rhymes is all he needs. Having lived the life of a past rapper, Naruto had half a mind to 'school the fool' as they would say, but of course, that would be too troublesome. Either way, it was torture to spend more than three hours with that man.

The Raikage immediately became angry, grinding his teeth at the thought of his slacker of a brother.

"Tell him no." Ā replied, his mood now ruined.

"Send him a letter, my leg was broken this morning." Replied Naruto adding pressure to his left leg and forcefully weakening the bone until he felt a small snap. Naruto had the strange thought that he may be a bit emo for doing this, but there was no way he would be going back to Bee for another rapping session.

Ā looked at him than to his leg, which he hadn't noticed was broken, before nodding. Enma was still looking around nervously, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

"Come on kid, we got some training to do." Yugito cheerfully shouted pulling Naruto onto her left side in an attempt at being helpful. Yugito sighed before erasing her memories of that morning when his leg had been perfectly fine. Her crush wasn't capable of lying otherwise he wouldn't be the perfect crush, his lazy and unmotivated attitude aside.

Naruto limped glad he had avoided a meeting with Killer Bee, who-true story-didn't get the name Killer from a mission, but rather from his skill on rapping Enka or whatever it was. Truthfully, he was too lazy to care about what it was really named.

As they were leaving, Naruto managed to mutter a small, "Goodbye Raikage-sama."

* * *

Out in a random training ground.

Enma stayed perfectly still watching his sensei Yugito heal sensei Naruto. He was amazed, and slightly apprehensive that she seemed to heal him as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"There! Good as new." Yugito said giving Naruto a dazzling smile again as she finished healing his leg.

Naruto nodded, thankful that the pain was gone and turned his gaze towards Enma. Naruto wondered if this kid had inherited the highly useful skill of how to create intricate and cool looking cloaks much like Izuna had. Izuna _had_ created the cloak with the blue version of Uchiha fan , which in his opinion was pretty cool.

Yugito got off the ground and straightened up, feeling a bit embarrassed for looking so in love after going out of her way to even erase the bruise that Naruto had begun to develop.

"Well Enma, my partner here chose you because you have potential…I think. He's never been wrong about this-or any-thing before, but you look like a reserved kind of guy." Yugito observed, looking at Enma curiously as the boy shied away again, looking down at what must have been the most interesting ground in all the elemental countries.

Naruto was a bit surprised someone from Izuna's blood could be this shy, though Izuna had been very shy when he was younger too. It was until deciding to make Madara proud for being his brother that he had turned calculating and dangerous. Boy did he succeed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself. You know, your hobbies, dislikes, likes, dreams or goals, that kind of stuff." Yugito suggested, trying to start over again after noticing how shy her apprentice seemed to be.

Enma hesitated for a second before answering. His yellow mixed orange eyes looked at Naruto, then at Yugito, before nodding and looking even more nervous.

"I'm Enma Ukada. My hobbies are reading, and umm learning things. I like ramen, and the cool hats and cloak that the Raikage wears, along with the designs of the other Kage's cloaks, especially the Hokage's. I dislike cold days. My goal is to one day find out who my parents were." Enma finished, looking a bit depressed with that ending thought.

Naruto pondered if he should say anything to the kid, but decided against it. He didn't really know much about the kids mother or father. He had only lived the mothers life through his dreams, which was the only time he couldn't be influenced by the memories. Living it awake, by will, would change him. Dreaming it on the other hand, simply adds to his knowledge, though it didn't happen much due to him being unable to control his dreams.

"Well kid, I'm Yugito as you already know, and that's Naruto. We're the greatest tag team in Kumo's history…besides the dead legendary tag team brothers Gin and Kinkaku, but they were criminals so they don't count." Explained Yugito, bringing up a bit of history and moving on.

"We're going to make you into a great ninja. With mine and Naruto's help, you _will_ become the best genin in existence, and to make sure you can prove it, we will go to Konoha this year to take the Chunin exams." Yugito announced proudly before starting the kid's training without warning while Naruto sat lazily on a tree trunk recovering from his leg, and glad once again that Yugito had taken medical training. She said it was because she wanted to be more well rounded, but he knew she did it just for him, though it made his insides warm to think of that. Naruto felt nice because of that thought. And also because of Enma had gained his great grandfather's talent in style. The kid just had it.

* * *

*In the Raikage's office*

"Your a genius, though I still don't see how you can stand to waste your talent." Ā remarked to Naruto, who lazily nodded. He was once again meeting with the man about trying to marry him to a kunouchi so that his genius would be passed on to his kids since he was apparently 'wasting' it. The Raikage was simply dead set on thinking that he must have Nara blood in him for Naruto to be so lazy, yet brilliant.

The Raikage looked at him intently waiting for his answer.

"Like hell he would!" Shouted Yugito, strangely appearing out of nowhere and pounding Ā's head onto his own desk, breaking it apart and going through it all the way, eventually introducing Ā's face to the floor.

Naruto snickered, half at the Raikage's predicament that made his natural prankster side come out a bit, and half at feeling relieved that he was saved yet again by Yugito. She was definitely his better half. Then again, if he married her there was no doubt in his mind that it would turn out to be really troublesome.

Ā got up, rubbing his bleeding nose, and backing away from Yugito a bit hesitantly.

"Fine than! You marry him, and have kids!" Ā yelled in a temporary moment of insanity. He had avoided her from his search, not wanting to feel her wrath towards being forced into a marriage.

Yugito froze before turning to look at a wide eyed Naruto before blushing and turning away before attempting to hide it by continuing her pounding on Ā.

"I'm not sure Yugito should be forced into marrying me." Naruto said, speaking up on her behalf.

Yugito's pounding abruptly stopped as she turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not…"

/ / / / / / /-

Enma stood silently, moving his hair away from his eyes to look clearly at his bruised sensei. Yugito was carefully healing a severely thrashed Naruto and apologizing the whole while.

Enma absently wondered what could have done such a thing to his sensei. He was smart, very smart, though his shyness always kept him from being a confident person. So figuring this out was pretty easy since no one was pressuring him. From what he had picked up, Naruto was invincible. That was all there was to it.

Nothing compared to the lazy blond he called sensei. The only person capable of hurting his lazy sensei was his other sensei, so his other blond sensei must have gotten angry over something to hurt his invincible sensei. Then something must have happened to make Yugito Sensei happy enough to start healing Invincible sensei since she looked happy, while apologizing.

His young mind wondered what could have caused that, though he pushed it away and waited silently for the next day of torture to began. Training with Yugito was incredibly painful and tiring. It was like she had limitless stamina to keep moving when all he wanted to do was collapse.

Training with Naruto sensei was easier. Training with Naruto was also the more effective training. Invincible sensei seemed to know how his body worked and always made him do strange training that seemed focused on speed and flexibility.

"Naruto are you okay now." Asked Yugito getting a nod from the now healed but sore blond.

Enma stole a peek and saw that the purple bruise that had been covering his sensei's face was completely gone, along with all the other painful looking wounds.

Yugito leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, making Naruto mutter out his obligatory "troublesome".

Enma was even more confused at what could happen to lead to this. He already knew Yugito liked Invincible sensei since she was so obvious about it. What could make Yugito sensei angry enough to beat invincible sensei, but than happy enough to love Naruto sensei again? It was truly confusing.

"Emna start on your laps." Ordered Yugito turning to him.

Enma nodded not wanting to end up looking like invincible sensei. His self esteem was low enough as it was. Getting beaten up by his sensei would surely drop it down again. Enma ran as fast as he could, though he still moved at an academy pace due to the gravity seals. Wind resistance seals along with friction seals. He had so many seals slowing him down that he could be outrun by a six year old. This was all thanks to invincible sensei, who had revealed his vast knowledge of seals, which ended up being over some hundreds of different types and variety.

Enma ran with all his effort doing the normal routine. Run around the village. Sometimes people from his academy class would see him and wonder why he moved so slow or else simply laugh, calling him pathetic, though he knew they wouldn't last after he was done with what he was going through.

So he kept running. He wanted to be great. He wanted to reach a level to make his lazy sensei proud for choosing him, though he still grew hesitant every time he had to fight with one of them.

His shyness was like a curse. Every time he looked someone in the eye he would feel like he should be the one unnerving the person with his gaze. It was odd. He felt incomplete every time he tried to look back at someone's glare or stare.

He didn't glare, he liked to keep an impassive look instead, but his shyness would make him look towards the ground and start to have a personal breakdown, thinking what if everyone saw that he had looked away, or worse, that he had blinked with one eye while keeping the other open for some reason. Like it was instinct to never close both eyes. Like something could happen in that split second that could cost him his life. Even if his blinks were too fast to notice.

Naruto sat down relaxing on his favorite tree trunk, while Yugito trained and Enma did his laps.

He was officially married, something that was okay with him since he at least knew Yugito. He knew she would make an incredible wife, she would strive to be perfect, like her healing abilities. He also didn't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant anytime soon since Ā couldn't actually force him, only try and convince him. Still though, Naruto felt a bit strange to be with Yugito. He didn't exactly think things through this one time, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that this marriage was a happy one.

Naruto had only been against suggesting a forced marriage with Yugito since he wasn't sure how they would both take to it, but Yugito's misinterpretation of what he had said had led him to doing the only thing he thought could stop the horrible beating from going on. So Naruto took it like a cornered man and asked her to marry him.

Now Ni Yugito was Kyoya Yugito. He wondered how she might take it if she found out his last name was fake, though he didn't plan to ever reveal that. It was best if Uzumaki Naruto was never found again. A sad old man would die with regret.

Naruto gave a yawn getting ready for a nap after thinking so much. He prepared to take the nicest nap he could because he just knew that a new door would soon be connecting his apartments. Things were once again troublesome.

•A dark underground lair

Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at Sasuke who stood quietly in front of him.

"It will take three years to train you to become strong enough to get your revenge,"stated Orochimaru as he looked at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded with his fully mature sharingan activated.

Orochimaru smiled a wife creepy smile. He would finally have an Uchiha for a body.

/ / / / /

Naruto looked at the door that had been placed to connect to his and Yugito's apartment's. He didn't mind it really, it was just a door after all. Yugito didn't want to move all her stuff, and so had decided to connect their apartments. Since she never used her own front door it was replaced with a wall without any complaints.

"I like it. Now we got lots of room for other things." Yugito said contently laying next to him on the couch he was on, drinking a small bottle of apple juice.

Naruto nodded and figured she had already been living with him before his unfortunate incident, or was it fortunate.

She had always made breakfast for him. She had been making him go on dates with her even though she tried to hide it by saying she was just hanging out with him. She always healed him whenever he was injured no matter the stupid reason, and she would never lose her temper over it as long as it wasn't something life threatening.

Marriage didn't seem to have changed much beside the door on his wall and faster breakfast. The only downside he could see was waking up with her early in the morning.

/ / / / / / / / - - -

Naruto lazily dodged and dropped to the floor, rolling and hopping back up across the battlefield, using unrefined looking moves and unethical methods to dodge countless kunai, bombs, and senbon.

Enma simply watched, awed at the incredible ways sensei Naruto moved, dodging everything one way or another, even when it looked like there was no escape.

Enma memorized some of the unique moves his sensei was performing should he ever find himself cornered in some of the ways his sensei was.

Naruto stopped as Yugito slowed down looking tired. Naruto brushed it off and went lazily to his favorite tree trunk, signaling the beginning of Enma's torture.

Enma walked into the training ground looking very wary of his sensei. She was cruel or rude to everyone except to one person. Why, he still couldn't figure out.

"Enma, I hope you can move fast enough under those seals." Yugito said, smirking as she started her leg exercise.

Enma prepared for pain and started using all the energy he had to move.

Naruto sat against one of the trees surrounding the training ground. He sat under its shadow looking intently at a tiny rolled up ant that looked dead.

After several seconds he looked away losing interest. Ants were organized little soldiers that always died in the line of duty. Every ant worked to the death, all for the sake of their queen.

Naruto though felt sad for them. It wasn't because they were dying, but because they would never be able to evolve properly. Evolution required both parties of the gender to adapt in some way and pass it on to the offspring.

Now the strong adaptations passed on to the offspring gives them a better chance at survival and reproducing again with a small adaptation of their own and so on perfecting themselves to the ultimate survivor in the constantly changing world.

The male ants could adapt all they wanted, but the queen never would when it comes to surviving. All the queen can do is evolve better by producing more eggs and producing stronger males, but the female line will always be an egg producer and nothing more, stuck in a useless phase.

This would keep ants from reproducing individually like humans and they will be forever stuck in that stage where they won't get bigger or stronger beside maybe developing poison and other small things.

Naruto snapped his thoughts away from his scientific side of the brain. His scientist side was always losing track of time.

Naruto looked up at the training ground to see Yugito still kicking Enma around, and by the look of it they were almost done.

Enma had grown well, and would soon be strong, strong enough to survive a C-rank jutsu alone in case everything went down the drain.

Naruto didn't like traveling, but Enma needed experience and stuff. Curse his natural kindness.

He blamed his father for his kindness and mother for his bold moves, even though he had stopped some of those for obvious reason though they still happened from time to time. Like proposing to Yugito.

/ / / / / /- - - -

The Raikage sat in his desk slowly shuffling through papers, eventually stopping at one.

"This one will do. Go to Kura and escort an over paranoid politician here." Said Ā looking at Naruto, Yugito, and Enma, who nodded looking resolved to complete the mission and not looking as nervous as he did after three months of training. Two months of lean muscle building, and an extra month of stamina training to top off all of his agility exercises.

"Sure thing Ā, we'll be back in just two or three weeks." Yugito pocketed the mission scroll and the three headed out, having already prepared for travel, knowing before hand that they would get a B-rank mission.

/ / / / / /

Team Kyoya walked through a nice quiet forest. It was Team Kyoya now since Naruto thought it would be too troublesome to name them something else if both sensei had the same name.

"Sensei, the man we're guarding, Mr. Reerl, he believes people are targeting his life right? Which was why he requested guards. So shouldn't this be a B or A-rank mission." Enma questioned, looking as if it took him everything to push back his shyness and ask the question that left him so confused.

Yugito turned around and smiled at Enma before answering. "Well its like this. Two Jonin and a Genin are too much for C-rank mission, so we got a B-rank instead." Yugito smirked playfully as Enma realized he wasn't on a C-rank mission like he thought.

"Relax Enma, nothing will happen to you. We'll protect you with our life if it comes to it," Naruto pitched in, in a lazy tone and giving the kid a smile to calm him down, "after all, it would have been a waste our time putting months of training into you if you died."

Enma blanched at his sensei's words. He felt shocked at Naruto's words until he saw the same playful smile Yugito sensei's face. Realizing his sensei was trying to lighten his mood, Enma nodded gratefully, moving closer to them. At least he knew one sensei would jump in to help him.

"Naruto, you seem kind of, dare I say it, energetic today." Yugito playfully mocked, moving closer to him to keep him from lying.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but it was more for show than anything else. "Mr. Reerl made many political enemies, so he probably wants to get the proposal he's trying to pass that his enemies want to stop before he ends up dead. Once the proposal is accepted, killing him would be pointless and a waste of resources." Naruto explained in a rather bored tone.

"_And_ you want to see Enma fight with all these would be assassins." Yugito said smiling also excited to see their apprentice fight alone for the first time

"That too." Naruto agreed quietly enough that Enma couldn't hear him. Yugito smiled even more for being able to read her husband so well.

Enma kept quiet letting the crazy teacher rant on. Life was easier if you didn't show your timid side to her.

"Sensei, what's the proposal?" Asked Enma curious by what sensei invincible meant.

"The guy wants to start hiring platoons of ninjas to protect his village for a long period of time, like years and such. Since his villages drug lord and master of coin doesn't want ninjas flying around their homes snooping everywhere they want him dead." Yugito answered, not at all interested with politics.

/ / / / / /

Reerl stood around, paranoid even in his own home. His home was a mansion showing he had great wealth and he had black hair, streaks of white mixed in with it showing the stress he had to deal with.

He was determined to do what was good for the village, but not everyone wanted that and so he was marked as a deadman.

Enma walked trying to copy sensei invincible. His stances were low and bored looking. His arm swayed in a way that allowed comfort. Enma stopped and looked at Mr. Reerl who kept whipping his head around at every little noise.

Enma looked back to sensei Naruto and Yugito to see that neither seemed worried at all, allowing him to relax slightly.

"Kid, why did they bring you on this mission?" asked Reerl looking at the black headed boy sadly, feeling that a kid shouldn't be exposed to this level of danger.

"I'm being tested. I think." Enma replied looking at his two teachers, who ignored the conversation.

Enma stopped his conversation with Reerl as he saw Naruto trip and fall ahead. His eyes bugged out when dozens of kunai flew over invincible sensei who was on the ground with Yugito standing several feet behind Naruto drawing her kunai.

Enma took up a defensive position and waited, watching Naruto sensei get up, padding his black shirt and blue pants.

"Well, look at that, he got lucky and tripped." A Voice called out. Soon a ninja with brown hair appeared from one of the trees surrounding them.

Two others appeared, all with brown hair and wearing Slashed out Kiri headbands.

Enma prepared to fight for his life when they all charged over his sensei, moving at high speeds. He tried to match them, but he could only manage Chunin level speed with all the seals holding him down, and the attackers all seemed to be Jonin.

Enma was sure his life was going to end when he saw a sword slowly descended toward him. He could just imagine the Jonin's sword cutting his neck off. He closed his eyes, afraid and panicked, but that all left when he heard the clang of steel on steel.

Enma looked to see his side to see his lazy sensei standing in a bored stance blocking the sword with a kunai. Enma turned to the client behind him to see the two other Jonin's stopped by Yugito.

"Well Enma, let's see you go all out." Yugito cheered excitedly before Naruto sensei released every seal on him.

The change was instant. Enma felt lighter, like all his muscles were weighed nothing. It was like being remade into a better him. He looked around to see the Jonin's all shift away from him now that the air around him seemed to have changed.

"Well Enma hurry up, we don't have all day." Yugito shouted impatiently, breaking him out of his awed state.

Enma nodded and drew a single kunai, not exactly sure he could survive against three Jonin's, but dashing forward anyways, vanishing, then appearing before one of the Jonin in an instant.

Enma dodged a slash and moved to the side with a spin kick. The Jonin jumped over it and Enma was surrounded by two other Jonin's. Enma moved, appearing from place to place and feeling incredible as he realized he didn't have to waste his speed. He could go from top speed to no movement at all without having to slow down, or speed up if it was the other way around.

-/ - - - - - - - - - - -

Enma had a big green bruise on his face as he walked next to Reerl. Yugito was wearing a smug grin and Naruto was lazily leading them back to Kumo.

Enma was a bit disappointed in himself. He had won, but in his joy at being so strong it had got to his head and had suddenly met invincible sensei's fist. The lesson: never get overconfident and never lower your guard even after a victory.

Enma wasn't surprised that sensei Naruto had punched him with such a speed that he hadn't seen anything even with all his new found power. It was like his sensei had simply been next to him the whole time before delivering the lesson. It was a blow to his pride however when he learned that what he thought were Jonin level ninja were actually just mid Chunin. Speaking of blows.

"Yugito sensei, can you heal it now?" He asked, looking towards his female teacher.

Yugito turned her blond head to him and smirked. "Nope, that was a lesson. There would be no point to it if it disappeared within seconds now, would it?" she replied.

Enma shook his head no and looked to Reerl who seemed to be astounded at his strength.  
Enma sighed. He learned the lesson, he knew his sensei understood that, it's just that Yugito sensei doesn't heal anyone beside Naruto.

/ - - - - - - - - -

Ā sat down accessing the report he received from team Kyoya. He looked up when he was finished. "Well your student has grown strong, and I don't think it would be an overstatement to say that he is probably now our strongest genin. Keep training him as you have, I want to embarrass every other village during Konoha's next Chunin exam." Ā smiled widely at the thought before giving Enma a praising look.

Enma looked down at a small book that was shoved into his hands before entering the office. The book said ,"That is what you call a kiss ass."

Emna frowned a bit before looking at Yugito who was smirking again. He then turned to sensei invincible to see that he looked his usual sleepy self again.

"Okay dismissed." Ā ordered to his best team.

Naruto poofed away, somehow making the ninja smoke look lazy. Yugito dropped a note reading training ground twelve before she too disappeared in a poof.

Enma sighed as he left to meet his two sensei. It seemed he had more training today.

Enma stood before Naruto. Enma usually hated training with Yugito, but whenever Naruto trained him, learning a new move was always a guarantee. Not that Yugito didn't show him her fair share of taijutsu, he just preferred Naruto's way. He use the jutsu on him.

He watched his sensei stretch before preparing to teach him. "Today you will be learning a jutsu originated from Konoha that I stole from a Jonin. Your chakra reserve have grown exponentially after your intense training so it should be alright. It's called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a kinjutsu." explained Naruto, making Yugito behind him gasp.

"You can't teach him that. His reserves are too small!" Argued Yugito, comparing her own reserves with Enma's.

Naruto looked confuse before understanding.

"Oh right, time to remove this seal." Muttered Naruto before making a single hand-seal.

Yugito moved to try and smack some sense into her husband. She may not show it, but she cared deeply about Enma, and she would not let Naruto show him something that could potentially kill him! However she stopped as she felt Enma's chakra skyrocket.

Enma for his own part, felt strange before he once again felt that surge of power that left him in a euphoric state.

"Your chakra has been constantly suppressed with that seal on your stomach, forcing a buildup in your chakra coils, but not enough to block it all. This made your chakra reserve look small with the seal acting like a valve that only leaked a little so you wouldn't die and stuff. This is one of the reasons we focused on only Taijutsu so far. Anyways, this has made your reserves compress and create more potent chakra," Explained Naruto so that his wife wouldn't be upset.

Enma nodded now understanding why he wasn't taught any ninjustu so far.

Yugito frowned, having barely realized that she never thought to teach her apprentice anything other than Taijutsu.

"Anyway this is simple. You make a cross seal and focus on making a copy of yourself. Once you complete it we will work on chakra control and the secrets of this jutsu." Naruto explained before lazily making the hand-seal and making Enma copy.

Enma nodded before trying it. He failed miserably of course, but kept going at it, determination evident on his usually shy face.

Yugito memorized the hand-seal and started training to make the clones as well. She never learned the Kage Bunshin before, and she wouldn't live it down if it was found out that her student could do something she couldn't.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Naruto woke up early in the morning. Normally he didn't wake up early, but he felt a disturbance. He pushed the naked Yugito on top off, silently making her wake up.

Naruto deftly drew out a kunai, moving in front of Yugito as she realized that someone was inside their home.

Naruto rose up, making a single hand sign that made pants appear on him. He didn't move a muscle, didn't breath, only waiting until he disappeared with speed too fast to see.

Yugito leaped off the bed ready to back him up when she heard a dull thump. Coming out fully dressed, she saw a Kiri nin laying dead in the middle of living room.

"Hmm, its the one that got away." she muttered looking at the nin that Enma had failed to kill.

Naruto ignored her comment and moved with efficiency he rarely showed, and prospect of sleep having been ruined by the rude awakening.

Yugito sighed and alerted Anbu to come clean up the mess and report it to the Raikage.

"Troublesome." Yugito muttered worriedly, briefly stopping as she realized just how much her husband was rubbing off on her. She moved past Naruto and jumped off to go find Enma, wanting to make sure the ninja didn't have an accomplice to help him out.

- - - - - - -" - - - - -

Enma stood in the training ground before his two sensei. He was a bit paranoid after hearing that his sensei had almost been assassinated that morning. He felt guilty thinking that if they died it would be his fault. He kept dwelling on "what if's" even if he knew sensei invincible was impossible to kill. His guilt eased a little knowing that no matter what, Yugito wouldn't be killed since Naruto sensei would never let that happen.

"Well, this is why you don't show mercy." Yugito said coldly teaching him another lesson.

Enma nodded promising that he would kill every enemy next time.

"Okay today for training, we'll be making those shadow clones and master water walking. Use all your clones to train." Yugito ordered tiredly before moving to sit next to Naruto and catch up on some sleep with him.

Enma nodded making twelve clones. He could make more, but he didn't want to waste all his chakra in one go. Chances were he would have other training today that would require chakra.

/ / / / / / / /

Naruto woke up seeing a blond woman with short hair wearing a black dress for kunoichi's that reached her ankle, and a black sash wrapped around her hip.

He lazily moved his locks out of his now indigo colored eyes to properly assess if the woman was a threat or not before she began to speak.

"Oh my, well if it isn't a handsome young man." She said looking down at him, though it didn't look like she meant it.

Naruto looked around and saw that Yugito was gone, probably off training Enma somewhere, leaving him to nap peacefully.

What was this woman's name again. He knew he knew it. It was on the tip of his tongue. Atsui was it? Yes, it was.

"Hello. I'm Naruto." He said, lazily introducing himself.

"Samui." She replied looking at him like she didn't care who he was.

Naruto nodded, chiding himself slightly for confusing her name with her brothers, and ignoring her gaze that clearly said troublesome. He had seen those looks many times already.

"So your the new Jonin. I never met you before, I heard rumors about your skill though. I even heard you tamed our little cat." She said smiling.

Naruto didn't respond. If Yugito somehow overheard him answering-which he had no doubt she somehow would-then there wouldn't be a tame cat anymore.

"Can I help you with something Samui-san." He replied coldly at her, losing his lazy look for one of mild annoyance.

"A match. I've heard of your skill and wanted to see which of us is stronger." She answered drawing a kunai.

Naruto didn't respond again. Instead he dropped to sleep, hoping she would leave.

Samui growled and tossed a few kunai at the sleeping ninja. She had expected him to dodge easily with his Jonin level skill, so it came as a horrifying surprise when they all connected, Naruto's eyes shooting wide open and looking down at the one piercing his heart before going limp.

Samui stood there, simply staring at the dead ninja before panic settled in. She started sweating bullets and turned to run when she noticed a new presence.

"Samui? What are you doing here?" Yugito asked, walking up with a heavily bruised Enma before looking at Naruto. Instead of rage, grief, or any other emotion, Yugito calmly walked over to the dead body and kicked it.

The kick caused a poof of ninja smoke revealing that the Naruto had been a fake.

Samui stared at the ground, relief flooding through her before whipping her head around to find the lazy ninja that had tricked her.

"I wanted to fight your lazy husband, but he apparently ran away." she muttered before turning and walking away from the two before anything else happened.

Enma looked around and found what he had been looking for. A kunai that had been thrown suddenly poofed, and Naruto rose up, stretching a bit lazily.

Yugito growled angrily at Samui for trying to play around with her man. If she damaged him in any way, there would be some serious hell to pay.

Naruto lazily sighed and looked at Enma who stood on shaking legs, worn out from Yugito's intense torture…er training.

"Did you master water walking?" Naruto asked, looking Enma over to see that the kid wasn't wet at all.

"I finished that in the morning. I've been fighting with lots of clones to gather fighting experience as Yugito-sensei instructed." Enma answered in a low voice.

Naruto nodded and looked at Yugito who looked quite angry.

"She better not come near you again, or I swear she loses those legs she's so proud of." Yugito stated, looking at him possessively.

Naruto slowly nodded, knowing the only danger was for the woman nearing him.

"Enma will work on Justu this entire month, and clone fighting for experience," Naruto instructed setting up a schedule laizily changing subjects.

"Don't forget to add strategy into his training, we can't let him end up dead from poor planning." Yugito chipped in remembering Enma's weak-point.

Naruto nodded feeling that it wasn't that Enma couldn't come up with good strategies, he just lacked confidence in his ability.

/ / / / / / / /

Naruto followed lazily behind his genin who moved at top speed. Yugito wasn't on this mission for some unknown reason since she simply snapped saying every woman had to have a spa day.

So he was on an A-rank mission with Enma. He had tried to get a C-rank, but Ā had insisted he take a this mission. To kill a dumb lightning nin who was off to give some secret info about something or the other to some other nin. Seenu was a dead man really.

Seenu had stolen some secret regarding Bee, and Ā being overprotective of his little brother instantly wanted some retribution. Thus leading to him being bullied to taking this mission.

Naruto wasn't particularly worried about him or Enma dying, but he was a bit ticked off. It was just that this mission required a long walk/run and walking to the land of Rice isn't good for ones feet, especially on the rough and barbaric ground.

Enma led, looking nervously left and right with the occasional look behind to his sensei wondering if he should be leading at all.

"Go ahead, we're going the right direction." Naruto said, boosting the confidence of his shy apprentice.

Enma nodded and started moving faster to reach the missing nin.

Naruto sped up and appeared in front of Enma signaling him to follow.

Naruto exited out of the green environment to step out into a clearing. Enma followed deftly behind him putting up an impassive face, looking quite fearsome and imposing. with it

Naruto searched the grassy clearing to see Seenu standing there with a well known criminal and the lesser cousin of his.

Seenu turned around to look at him, smirking at having reached his destination.

Naruto lost his lazy stance and stood up, the bored expression still present on his face, with Enma following behind putting up the biggest impassive face he could.

"Kukuku. Looks like he was able to track you Seenu." Orochimaru said, chuckling creepily.

Seenu nodded regretfully and backed up behind the Sannin.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin…its an honor," Naruto stated, sounding quite bored, making the sannin smile at him amusedly before looking towards Enma. The Sannin paled as if remembering ghosts from the past. He wore a yellowish robe with a purple sash tied to his waist, the trademark of his rank in sound. Sasuke stood next to him, wearing a black high collared shirt and blue ninja pants, looking around the age of fourteen.

"Kyoya-san the blond Nara of Kumo." Orochimaru chuckled at the nickname.

Naruto nodded, not caring about the name had gotten comparing him to a Nara.

"Who might your companion be?" Orochimaru asked, looking Enma over with interest than looking towards his own companion who glared at Enma intently.

"Enma Ukada, my apprentice," replied Naruto introducing Enma to the sannin.

Enma held his mask not showing any fear of the Sannin believing in invincible sensei.

"Sasuke-kun, does he not look familiar to a certain acquaintance of ours?" The Sannin asked, chuckling and now very interested in Enma.

Sasuke glared at the genin that looked like his brother. All he needed was for the kid to announce he was Itachi, and the killing would begin.

"Orochimaru I'm sorry, but I have to take the information Seenu has, which will unfortunately require his life to be forfeit." Naruto drew a kunai still looking bored.

"You can try." Orochimaru replied with another amused smile.

Naruto nodded sagely and shrugged looking to the brown haired man known as Seenu behind Orochimaru, smiling at his supposed escaped.

"Enma you can handle his companion." Naruto told Enma, releasing every seal he had on.

Enma nodded and looked at the glaring kid who, strangely, looked a lot like him.

Naruto rolled his shoulder and yawned before he disappeared.

Orochimaru's eyes shot open at the Kage level speed used and whipped his head around to see Seenu drop dead.

Naruto made sure his strike killed Seenu placing another kunai to the traitors head before looking at Orochimaru, still bored.

"Sorry about that, again nothing personal. Mission are missions you know." Naruto turned to see Enma blocking Sasuke in his fight, going blow for blow with the Uchiha.

Orochimaru scowled, but didn't answer. It was pointless to fight the moment Seenu died. He also wasn't sure he wanted to start a fight that would no doubt be very difficult to win.

"Seeing as you've made everything pointless, why don't we just watch those two fight." Orochimaru suggested, looking pleased as Sasuke began overpowering the Kumo genin.

Naruto picked up Seenu's body and sealed it away before simply watching his apprentice hold back on the fight.

Enma dodged his opponents punch as he realized who the other person was. He was fighting Uchiha Sasuke. He was unnerved by the red eyes with the tomoes but tried to pay it no mind. Dodging was easy, but he felt odd with the boys gaze on him.

Enma dodged a deadly kick not countering when given the opportunity. He felt odd looking at the boys eyes. His body felt weak. He lifted a hand to block a glancing blow feeling pain, though not physical. It was like his body was trying to do something.

Enma breathed heavily, feeling tired despite his health. He barely dodged a kick from the Uchiha. He twisted letting a kunai pass by and he saw his sensei's eyes. The eyes looked at him, taking in everything that was happening. They weren't disapproving or judging. The shade of blue simply looked at him urging him to show them his potential.

Enma suddenly felt every invisible rope holding him down break. He no longer felt shaky like he did seconds ago. His breathing became even and smooth. His resolved strengthen.

Enma saw a kick heading for his head. He simply didn't move for a second as his resolve solidified and his thoughts cleared. Then, right before it struck, he disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the speed used. The only person he had seen move like that was Rock Lee. He turned and blocked a kick, but suddenly felt something hit his back, throwing him clear across the field.

Sasuke flipped in mid air, landing on his feet and he studied the person's movement. He noticed two things that made him realize that whoever this person was, he was on another level than Lee. Lee had to run around to be able to turn and hit a person. Lee had to circle the target because the immense speed caused the green beast of Konoha was to fast to suddenly stop or turn.

This person on the other hand could stop. Just simply stop without being pushed forward by the body's momentum. The kid had done something even he couldn't do. Enma had changed direction in those two attacks. One of the directions had been a perfect ninety degree meaning the person could turn any direction during the high speed movement without problem.

"Enough Sasuke." Orochimaru instructed, appearing next to his apprentice and giving Enma an unhealthy look.

Naruto appeared next Enma and watched warily as the two left.

"Well, you've definitely gotten better." praised Naruto sounding proud.

Enma nodded glad he hadn't disappointed his sensei.

- - - - - - - - - -/ - -

I would like to thank Suna no Ken for making this chapter incredible for being a beta for it.

Please review readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

Sasuke sat pondering in a dark cavern like room. The subject of his thoughts was his fight with the Genin from Kumo. He had dismissed the idea that the Genin was an Uchiha. The Genin didn't possess the Sharingan, otherwise he would have used it. So he dismissed the thoughts and went back to pondering his revenge.

He was one of the two Uchiha's alive and he would be the last after he killed Itachi in the most gruesome way possible. He almost smiled at the thought before returning his mind to the more important tasks at hand. He had received interesting news from Orochimaru recently. The Sannin had let him know about a plan.

The plan was to invade Konoha during their newest Chunin exam. Konoha would be once again volunteering to host the exam as a means to redeem themselves from the shame of losing their last Uchiha and seem as if they were still militarily strong. A stupid thing in his opinion, as if any of the other countries wouldn't see through their ploy.

Sasuke didn't care what happened to Konoha. He had once considered Sai and Sakura teammates, but that had been a moment of weakness, a moment of shame for him. His fight against the apprentice of Momochi Zabuza had awakened him from that phase of weakness.

He had lost sight of his goal. They had distracted him from his revenge, and it was thanks to Haku that he had woken up. He had been at the mercy of the Ice Nin until Kakashi had moved in to kill Zabuza. Only then did the ice nin leave him to protect his master. It had only been luck that had kept Sai and himself alive, a whim, and he detested every moment of it. That he had only been kept alive because Haku had better things to do.

He hated it most that the Ice Nin had only left to die at Kakashi's hand. That the one who had held power over his life in that moment had left to die at Kakashi's hand. It infuriated him that Kakashi, a fake sharingan user had more power than him.

After meeting the Sannin in the exam he had left to obtain the power that the Sannin said could be his. He had seen it in action, that seal, and what it could do for him. There wasn't even any need for the Sannin to try to entice him further. As soon as the exam ended, he had left.

He didn't like being weak. He didn't care how dark the power he would use was, as long as Itachi died he was okay with being a monster. Its why he left Konoha for power. Power was power no matter what form. Whether it was gained from protecting the family and friends, like the Sandaime had claimed, or killing others, it didn't matter because you gained the power. Nothing could deter a Sasuke from getting power. Even betrayal.

Now he just needed to wait until Orochimaru decided what type of seal he would get. He had asked for the strongest, deadliest, most destructive seal the snake sannin had to offer, he didn't care what it did, he just wanted it to be even stronger than the ones he had seen the sound four have. He would be ready for whatever came his way.

* * *

anzo opened the report his root Anbu had brought him. He was deep inside Root headquarters in a nice, plain room with a comfortable mat for him to sit on. His eyes scanned the report before nodding to himself in satisfaction.

He had thought he would have to kill a certain blond man from Kumo for stealing the Nara bloodline, but it seemed the man was simply a lazy and clumsy ninja. Naruto Kyoya wasn't a Nara.

He frowned as he looked over the name Naruto. He would have ordered the blond's assassination if it had turned out to be Naruto Uzumaki, the damned Jinchuriki who had disappeared and caused havoc for the council.

He looked at the picture on file and compared Uzumaki Naruto's photo to Kyoya Naruto's. The first thing he noticed was Kyoya was about four years older than Uzumaki. The ocean blue eyes of Naruto didn't match with the recent picture taken of Kyoya. Kyoya's were indigo blue, a blue that was almost near royal.

Kyoya had his locks covering one eye making him look more tired and bored than Uzumaki Naruto, who also looked bored in the picture from the academy. The features on Kyoya were of a more definite shape than the round face of the Uzumaki, and the boys trademark whisker marks weren't even there.

Danzo frowned. It wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. This lead was another dead end in his quest to find the boy and take the Kyuubi back. The Kyuubi was Konoha's property and no one else's. He wasn't going to be the one to lose the goddamn son of the Yondaime, that was for sure.

Frankly, the Yondaime's blood relative was more important than the Kyuubi, it was why he had let Sarutobi have his way instead of turning the boy into a weapon. He wouldn't have given in so easily, but a Namikaze that could rise and become the next Yellow flash had been more enticing than a mindless drone. He had tried to turn the Uzumaki into a weapon once, but Sarutobi had stepped in rather fiercely, and that had been the end of that.

Danzo went through what he had learned about the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto. Who, or what, could cause the blond to simply disappear before a Hyuuga. No Nin he knew of or that was recorded of in the past could do that, save for possibly a small percentage of the Kages.

The Yellow flash was the only one he knew for a fact that could do it without being seen. The next could be the Raikage if he developed a faster technique than the one he currently used, but he had already searched all of Kumo and found no blond Jinchuriki, save their Neko.

Stealing Kumo's Jinchuriki could start a war that could end with Konoha not standing so tall once all the dust settled. No, a war with Kumo, even if they won, would mean the destruction of the leaf, as any other of their enemies would pounce at the chance to finish them off.

He would find Uzumaki Naruto and return him to Konoha if only to keep him from their enemies hands, and kill the one who had already captured him, whomever they might be. If things didn't work out than he would test out whether Shishui's eyes could control the Kyuubi.

Danzo opened the next report he got, scanning it over quickly he growled.

He should have had Sasuke assassinated from the beginning. The Uchiha was still missing, out there with the bastard snake Orochimaru. How dare the brat simply leave Konoha after what it had done for him. It had given him a teacher known as a legend throughout the elemental countries, also known as the student of the Yondaime, and the brat leaves Konoha for the Sandaime's traitorous student.

No matter, he would find the Uchiha at Orochimaru's base later and have him assassinated.

* * *

Enma nodded to himself sagely as he practiced Illusions. Illusions were based on the perception of a person so it all really depended how imaginative one could be when using illusions. There were others that focused on precious things and destroyed them, but those used the enemies mind against itself. He had studied all he could about illusions ever since Naruto-sensei mentioned that he thought Enma would be strangely adept at them. He just knew he would be great.

So far he sucked.

Why would he suck you may ask. Well for one thing he wasn't as imaginative as he thought he was, or was it that he was too imaginative. You see he tested it out on Yugito sensei after she beat the crap out of him for even meeting a Sannin, though she simply hugged Naruto-sensei, glad that he was safe. She had insisted he needed to study illusions more seriously, and that she was immune to all illusions so he shouldn't feel too bad at not being able to use one on her. Then she had decided beat him again for being so reckless as to fight the missing Uchiha. Then she decided to see just what kind of illusions he could do once she lowered her mental barriers.

Really, it wasn't fair. Regardless she had beat him again telling him trees do not fly and the sky does not turn dark with a red moon. He didn't know why he did that. His instinct just took over after he tried a simple torture illusion, creating a landscape he didn't even know he could. Yugito-sensei was annoyed at his attempt, but it felt like he was missing the other half of his illusion.

Enma sighed as he tried his illusion again, this time on a squirrel that was roaming the training field for food.

Again he entered the torture illusion he had shown Yugito. The blood red moon hanging over the dark sky and the dark, foreboding looking forest was here again...with the small terrified squirrel.

Yugito sensei said this illusion was supposed to be automatic, so then why wasn't the squirrel screaming in agony? Then again why was he in this moonscape...thing.

Enma looked at the squirrel cowering in the darkness. Wait, he could move in here. Was that suppose to happen? Every illusion was different, but it usually came in two classes. They were either torturous mind numbing assassinations, or else information gathering mind rape. It really depended on the hand seals one used when creating the illusions, as some people could accomplish the same thing with a happy illusion as with a terrifying illusion. No illusion simply allowed the caster to do as they pleased in the illusion cape, it was impossible. Wasn't it?

Enma hesitantly took a step around and quickly realized he could do the impossible. He reached into his pocket and took out a Kunai before stopping. This was all an illusion, so why should he settle for a small Kunai.

Enma focused on the illusion, trying to change the Kunai. He wanted a scythe, no, what he wanted was a giant scythe. He focused on that image before opening his eyes.

He whooped as he saw that he had a giant scythe, awed at the power of this technique. Maybe Yugito sensei had taught him the wrong illusion.

Enma moved his gaze to the squirrel that was now running, but no matter how much it ran it was as if the land was pulling at it, never letting it move away. It was like running from the red moon above. It would always be there right above, forever watching.

Enma looked at the terrified squirrel. Ninjas had to make sacrifices right?

Damn his conscience.

* * *

Naruto tilted his head at the small cute fox that had woken him up from his nap on training field something. It had curled up next to him for warmth.

'Cute fox.' He thought, meaning it would troublesome, just like the pets Yugito had tried to adopt. It was a good thing that he had convinced Yugito not to get a cat, but she still whined about wanting a pet.

Now the question was, would this fox be a problem. He didn't want some hyperactive yipping machine doing absolutely nothing to make his life easier. So it would have to be a battle fox. Yes, with his past science experiment and evil cackle, he figured out ways to make a powerful ninja...turtle, but he had quickly went back to sane after viewing a few dozen or so new lives. One view never particularly changed him so to speak-unless it was unusually strong willed much like the megalomaniac scientist he had lived-though it did make him change his favorite food every time. More often than not, ramen was always became dominant again, which had led to ninja turtles after eating ramen in a shell of a turtle. He couldn't exactly explain how that had happened since it was too complicated-involving three orchestra players, a couple of water balloons, the Hokage's hat, some tweezers, and green spandex-but the point was he could make a ninja turtle, so a ninja fox wasn't really that far of a stretch.

Naruto lazily studied the fox. It was a baby with a soft red coat and white chest fur that went under its stomach.

Did he want a cool powerful fox as a pet with Yugito. Or was a cat better. No, cats were annoying or at least the ones she had wanted. One was fat and ugly and reminded him to much of Tora something lots of dead ninja despised till death, especially this kid called Uchiha Obito and even this soft hearted girl named Rin who he had seen through Obito. They had both even once attempted to assassinate the cat.

Needless to say the assassination had failed. Tora might be the actual cat with nine lives.

So did he want a Fox for a pet. The Fox in him would approve since it viewed Foxes as the next step to evolution, something he knew for sure wasn't true. Foxes were gentle and trickster's so he supposed nothing was wrong with that. He himself found pranks exciting, though he didn't do it much anymore.

There was a time when he had played pranks on every clan in Konoha to the point where he had been so good that he had convinced the stuck up Hyuuga clan that they had gone blind after putting this special water the momentarily caused a person to lose their vision into their drinking supply. Anyway the clan members started screaming that they were blind once morning came. Hiashi had tried to blame him for the prank after they all slowly regained their sight, but how could he blame a poor orphan boy, when the chemical was created in his underground lab the Anbu found with a pile of porn and naked dolls used for bizarre exercises.

Hiashi had sputtered claiming a lab built there was impossible, especially since it wasn't there the day before. He hadn't even bothered denying the dolls since it had come from his closet somehow.

Now did he want a Fox for him and Yugito? No, no he did not, but his student might. Enma certainly needed some kind of company since being an only student could be a bit lonely.

With that Naruto grabbed the small baby fox that looked a week or two old and was apparently male. Naruto activated his Rinnegan still keeping the indigo blue of his normal eyes. He didn't really need to go changing his eyes to use the technique. A Rinnegan was a Rinnegan, they eyes didn't matter much when you've got power flowing through every one of your cells.

Naruto gently pulled out a vial from the pocket space he kept all important things he owned that were really too dangerous for the world to touch.

"Open wide." He ordered the small fox.

Naruto popped the vial and moved his free hand expertly to open the foxes small jaws before pouring the contents in its mouth. He slowly placed it on his lap as it started twitching with no sense of pain. He had made sure the contents of the vial killed pain first before doing the incredibly painful mind boggling changes to the body.

Naruto watched as the mutations occurred within the fox, the chakra coils being created and the changing muscle tissues that were conditioned for punishment, power and speed. Ruby eyes changed to a light shade of orange as the heart enhanced and the body changed for survival in extreme cases to go on living without a important a organ.

Bones shifted to be stronger and more flexible to prevent easy breaks. Teeth sharpened and it's eye sight and sense of smell multiplied in folds. Other, more complicated mutations began. It's eyes became immune to illusions and capable of cast powerful illusions that could distract even Chunin with a glance. A small part of it's brain grew enough to control it's chakra, allowing it to transform into an array of objects. Finally the most important aspect. To make the fox intelligent even smarter than a Inuzuka dogs. Its lung more efficient. Changing its vocal chord to manage sound attacks such as extreme sonic vibrations. Longer and stronger muscle in the tail to allow it to wield a kunai. The one tail it had grew larger then its small body.

Then finally the fox got up looking incredible, before it dropped in his lap dead. Its lungs didn't move anymore, and its eyes slowly went lifeless.

Naruto waited, making sure it was completely dead before proceeding. No creature could actually live through such a mutation without suffering through some type of negative effects. It just so happened that more often than not those negative effects all piled up into death. The shock would kill any creature sooner or later, especially after completely landing in a foreign body with new instincts. Only an Uzumaki had the genes to survive through such a thing, not even the Senju or Uchiha could claim such.

He focused on his chakra and started making its new chakra coils stronger than what it already was, increasing it's power, before he brought it back to life.

The fox slowly got up, looking just a bit bigger than it did when it had arrived. It wasn't really big just a bit bigger by maybe two inches. It wasn't much bigger than his foot, at least in length, not height, not counting its tail. It was small and troublesome. It would have been impossible to make a bigger mass with such a small mass to begin with.

Naruto looked at the fox that obviously looked confused after the experience, and was using intelligence it didn't have before. That's not to say that it had been dumb, just not really smart.

Naruto wondered what to call it. It was a fox so Kit wasn't really original. Fido would be worse. Kenitsune or Ken for short? Yeah, that sounds about right. Damn all this naming was, wait for it, troublesome.

"I'm calling you Kenitsune I guess." Naruto muttered to the fox who was silently waiting for some kind of answer to its confusion.

He got a small nod from the fox. Good, the brain was already working to make his life easier.

"Come on, I need to give you away before Yugito sees you." Explained Naruto, getting up, ready to give the fox away to his student.

The fox followed excitedly and ran around his legs as he lazily walked through the forest heading for the training field.

Naruto looked at the hopping fox and noted that despite it's heightened intelligence it was still a baby. A childish one at that for chasing a butterfly...or it might have done that even as an adult.

Naruto soon arrived upon an odd scene. He saw Enma, crying while sitting on the ground, with a squirrel. Naruto strangely considered if he was too rash with choosing Enma's partner. Was a squirrel better than a fox? No, squirrels bickered too much.

For all the internal debate over the merits of ninja foxes and squirrels though, not once did Naruto even question why the squirrel was crying with Enma.

Naruto cleared his throat lazily. Enma was snapped out of his crying and the squirrel hightailed it out of there.

Enma got up, flustered and embarrassed and looking at the fox quite literally on Naruto's foot.

Naruto looked down at Ken to see him balancing himself on his foot with each step that brought him nearer Enma. Well, if it's intelligence and balance was a success then everything else was too. At least, he reasoned it should be.

"I got you a pet. He's better than an Inuzuka dog and his names Kenitsune. Good luck because he's your partner from now on. So...bond." Naruto ordered before poofing to go back to his nap.

Enma looked at the fox that stared at him curiously.

"Bond. Right?" He asked the fox and got a unexpected nod from the small fox.

Enma held in his surprise since sensei invincible was also sensei incredible. Maybe this is why sensei invincible didn't teach him any illusions. He already planned something else.

"Okay, come on Kenitsune, I think you might love ramen just as much as I do!" Exclaimed Enma before picking up the small light red fox and taking it to the village.

* * *

• Next day

Samui was just coming out of a small restaurant when she saw the blond that had ran from her. She noticed that he looked like he was in a hurry, moving even faster than most regular ninjas.

She immediately thought about cornering him for a match, but saw that he really moved like he was extremely worried and nervous about something. The lazy bastard had fell asleep when she challenged him, so what could make him move like that?

She decided if something was making the laziest person in Kumo move like that then she didn't want to get involve. She wisely turned around and went back inside to eat teriyaki.

Naruto nervously glanced at the clock as he entered the Raikage's office. It was ten minutes to twelve. Twelve wasn't good. He needed to get out of here by then, maybe even the village.

"Here's the report." Said Naruto, handing over a folder that showed Enma's progress as did the other Jonin's in the room that had students. Yugito had left him to face this upcoming disaster alone.

Ā looked at the extremely lazy blond that wasn't so lazy at the moment. He checked to see if it was an impostor, and found the same chakra he always did. He then turned to the clock the blond kept glancing at that now said nine minutes till twelve.

He took the report and skimmed it before looking at the clock again. Why would Naruto be this nervous? Was it some sort of special day? As far as he could tell it was only Friday, so why would twelve have the blond so nervous, or was it some other hour ahead. Again he found nothing odd about the date, it was simply Friday the fifth nothi-...oh no.

"Ruuuuun!." Ā screeched at the top of his lungs. He immediately ran out of his office intent on getting out of his village and going somewhere safe. There were dozens of other Anbus and Jonin that were suddenly reminded of what day it was, and ran for it in all direction searching for a good hiding spot.

Ā, who was moving with his immense speed, was surprised to see that the lazy blond was keeping up with him in their dual attempt to get away from the disaster. It was RAPKAGE day.

"We have a seven minute head start before Bee finds us, so separate!" Shouted Ā as he changed direction leaving Naruto alone out in the training fields.

Naruto cloaked himself in a powerful illusion and started running through the training field, heading for his secret nap tree that was made to be softer and more comfortable made from Mokuton.

Naruto arrived to find Yugito already there. He felt a pang of pity for Enma who was going to experience it himself if he got caught by Bee. Being forced to attend a concert isn't exactly something any sane ninja wanted, especially Bee's annual concert extended to all of Kumo's ninja. Then as quickly as the feeling had come, it passed. Survival of the fittest and what not. Besides, he was sure Enma could take care of himself.

Naruto looked at Yugito who was napping like a cat, which was odd since she never showed any feline action, beside her rare purring that is.

* * *

Enma liked his new friend. Ken had a certain something that made girls his age instantly fall in love with whoever was holding him, an instant upside to this new friendship.

"Come on Ken, lets see what else you can do." Said Enma as he led his fox through the streets of Kumo, earning him several curious glances.

Ken simply nodded with his small head and hopped onto Enma's shoulder. Enma was suddenly pulled into a small restaurant before he knew what hit him. His instincts instantly kicked in and he prepared to attack before he realized he had been grabbed by the blond lady that had attacked his sensei.

Ken was immediately on guard with his tail straightening and he looked ready to slap the lady.

"Calm down Ken, she's a Jonin of Kumo, you know our village." Enma assured his fox, making him feel confident and more responsible since Ken looked up to him for orders.

Ken seemed to relax, but looked wary with ninjas running everywhere outside the streets.

"Please explain why you pulled us in here." Asked Enma in a smooth even tone, looking around the Teriyaki restaurant. He wondered for a moment why he wasn't so shy anymore, but instead came up with the only logical answer. Sensei invincible had rubbed off on him.

Samui gave the fox a curious look before pointing at the calendar.

"Today is RAPKAGE day, invented by Bee, and had you stayed out there you would have been forced to attend his concert." Samui explained, lowering the folds down the window and locking the door.

Enma was confused. What was Rapkage day? Ken watched curiously waiting for an explanation and making his tail wag in a way that made it look mystical.

"What's Rapkage day?" questioned Enma wondering why the other ninjas inside the restaurant were all watching the door warily.

Samui gave him a annoyed look before explaining.

"Its a concert that is held once a year and all ninja are invited. Civilian aren't allowed because his concerts tend to become lethal." Explained Samui as she ordered something to a calm civilian.

Enma frowned and tried to comprehend the risk. So if he was a civilian he had nothing to lose right?

Enma clapped his hands together and focused on a henge. There was a poof and he looked like a regular civilian with Ken sitting on his shoulder.

Samui gave this stroke of genius a surprised look, as did many other Jonin's trapped in the restaurant. Why hadn't anyone ever thought of that before? It was always powerful illusions and disguises that got ninja out of tough situations.

"Well I'm not at risk anymore I think." Enma stretched and glanced around the restaurant in consideration. "Teriyaki never tried that before." Enma moved to the 'bar' and ordered for two.

Samui looked around and found that there were suddenly many new civilians in the restaurant. 'Well, just in case Bee barges in...' she thought and did the same as the other ninjas, transforming her hair black and ninja clothes to a red dress. She sat down at a table with the student of Yugito and the lazy man that had somehow survived against Orochimaru. _That_ had spread like wild fire, especially with Ā bragging about his ninja and how powerful they were.

"Well it shows that your actually pretty smart to be a student of Yugito. Where is that other lazy teacher of yours anyway? And why are you carrying a fox." Samui asked in a calm, curious tone.

Enma shrugged on the first question and decided to answer about Ken.

"He's a gift I got from my sensei." replied Enma in a even voice and getting a nod from Ken.

Samui didn't bat an eyelash to the fox. After all she'd seen Inuzuka dogs before, and those talk.

The order soon arrived and the two of them swiftly dug in with a cry of "Itadakimasu!". Enma even passed some meat to Ken who immediately demanded more.

/-/

* * *

Kakashi sat down looking disappointed in himself. He was currently beating himself up for having given the Uchiha so much attention that he had lost track of looking out for Naruto. He hadn't bothered training his team much either, and had declined the C-rank mission he had been offered with them. Then Sasuke had left after the exam running off to Orochimaru, leaving a gaping hole in the teams morale.

He was losing so many people. Sai wasn't much of a student. The kid would smile and make Sakura go crazy except she didn't punch him anymore. He had threaten to kill her if she tried to attack him again. Things were horrible in his life now all because he had thought things would work themselves out.

Sai and Sakura both didn't get along. Sakura blamed him for Sasuke leaving the village. Really pinky actually had the gall to say that to him. And that was when Kakashi realized he had let her civilian ego grow far to much.

So to fix that he had taken two B-rank and had Sakura dirty her little hands on thugs and even good people as missions. Sai had done it easily since he knew the kid was root, but he was satisfied to open Sakura's eyes.

It didn't matter if he had done it wrong as long as it killed her ego. Taking time with her hadn't been an option either. The girl just wouldn't listen and somehow tuned out everything bad about "Sasuke-kun".

All he really regretted was losing Naruto, his brother as he should have called him.

/-/

* * *

The Raikage stood before the assembled Jonin-Sensei of the village. He carefully regarded them all before nodding and motioning for them to begin with the rookie sensei.

A dark haired man with rather tan skin stepped forward, a short axe secured around his back. "I Masako of the Takeshi clan, regret to inform that none of my Genin are yet ready for the Chunin Exams." Stepping back, the man bowed to the Raikage and returned to his place in line.

Next up went a long haired woman with pale skin and wrappings around her arms and legs. Strangely she wore a long vest that went all the way to her feet. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged. Who was he to understand women's fashion?

"I Masami Kokoro, hereby recommend on my honor and clan, my Genin Sothe Kuro and no other for the Chunin exam." The woman known as Masami then bowed and returned to her place. The Raikage's lips thinned, a bit disappointed that of the whole team, Masami thought only one of her students were ready. Maybe he should assign more missions to them in the future?

It was Naruto and Yugito's turn next. They stepped forward and Yugito gave a grin as they spoke. "I Yugito Nii-", "-and I, Naruto Kyoya-", "Hereby recommend on our honor, our student Enma Ukada, for the Chunin Exams." Naruto and Yugito then bowed before returning to their place in line. The Raikage nodded his head and turned to his assistant.

"Please make a note of putting Enma Ukada and Sothe Kuro on the same team for the Chunin Exams." He stated before Naruto coughed rather loudly causing all heads to turn in his direction. The Raikage glanced between Naruto and Yugito before rolling his eyes and speaking. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto displayed one of his unusual grins and moved forward to address the Raikage again. "Actually Raikage-sama, I have an idea about my students future team." The Raikage blinked, curious at the blonds words as Yugito struggled to keep from laughing.

/-/

* * *

Enma stared curiously at the ten other Genin in front of him, all eyeing him with and air of impassivity. Most of them were around his age, though he did see one or two older teenagers. Turning to look up at Invincible Sensei, he noticed his sensei had his rare 'serious' face on.

"Enma, you're taking part in the upcoming Chunin Exams in a months time so we need to familiarize you with team training and the ability to rely on others. These ten, are the best Genin Kumo has to offer. Two of them will be your teammates."

Enma blinked and turned to the group again, noticing how a few of the Genin were now sizing him up. "which ones are going to be my teammates?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged and yawned lazily. "Don't know yet. You're gonna fight them and choose who you think will best help you on a team."

"I need to fight all of them?" Enma cried out in a panic. What was his sensei thinking? It was at that moment that Yugito groaned and lightly bonked Enma on the head.

"Not all at once you numbskull. We'll go one on one. Besides, with me here, I'll be able to fix you right up and get you ready for your next fight." Enma Smiled appreciatively at Yugito who simply rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Enma." Naruto stated seriously making Enma jump a bit as he turned to see his sensei. " What the Raikage said was true. You are the best Genin we have in the village. However, just because you are the best, doesn't mean that you are the most powerful or intelligent. That being said…", Naruto turned his head to the then Genin still waiting for something to happen, "…every single one of them will defeat you. They are not necessarily better than you, but they are all out to prove themselves and have something you don't. Experience with fighting a better opponent, and before you say anything no Yugito and I don't count, we haven't really been going all out. So, do you understand?" Yugito, who was within ear shot, blinked in surprise at what Naruto was telling Enma, however she did nothing to contradict his words, knowing them to be, at least somewhat true.

Enma contemplated his sensei's words for a moment before slowly nodding. Then he looked his sensei in the eye and grinned. "Thank you sensei, I understand. And I will do my best." Enma gave one last determined nod before he and Ken moved to the center of the clearing. Several of the Genin sneered at him in an attempt to psyche him out, a few smiled expectantly, and one girl didn't even pay attention to him, opting instead to stare at the boy next to her.

"First up, lets get Zep!" Yugito called out. From the group one of the older boys laughed and ran up to Enma, a small wolf at his heels. He seemed to have an air of ferocity around him that was enhance by his clothes. He wore a faded dark green t shirt under what he assumed to be the remains of an old red and black stripped jacket with the sleeves torn off to make it appear as a vest with several zip up pockets. He wore tattered denim pants with a few places patched up, and a several large zipper pockets that were obviously added on. His kunai pouch was full to the brink, he had on two jagged ringed gauntlets on his wrists, and his forehead protector was secured around his neck like a collar.

Zep reached Enma and looked him over before his body stance subtly changed and his wolf growled at Ken. "Yo. My names Zep Ookami, nice to beat you." Zep said, his eyes slitting, nails sharpening, and his canines growing to uncomfortable levels.

"Begin!" Naruto called, and Enma ducked immediately as Zep sent a clawed hand straight at his face. Enma reached out and grabbed Ken by the tail, pulling him safely away from the slightly larger wolf pup that had leapt at him. Zep took that moment to knee Enma in the chin before back flipping and kicking the smaller boy away, settling into a four limbed crouched and charging at the soaring body, his wolf pup right next to him. Thinking fast Enma threw Ken at Zep, the fox transforming into a Fuuma Shuriken, then twisted his body to plant his feet on the soft grass, slowing himself to a stop with chakra. Zep rolled to his side to avoid the shuriken, but his wolf pup continued to charge. The pup howled once and Ken transformed back to his normal self before landing on the wolf and quickly trying to maim it.

"Ginbiko!" Zep shouted before he had to duck under Enma's punch. He rammed his whole body into Enma's stomach, bringing them both to the floor before he bit Enma on his shoulder. Enma cried out in pain and he head butted Zep before throwing him off of him. He ran to Ken and grabbed him, picking up the wolf pup-Ginbiko Zep called him-too. He threw it hard and away from Zep, intent on taking the pup out of the game, then turned to Invincible Sensei, raising a hand sign.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He had hoped that Enma wouldn't use it too soon. He yawned and made his own hand sign. 'If I must.' He thought, releasing Enma's seals.

Enma instantly felt the euphoric effects return and he grinned like a madman. He hopped on the balls of his feet and took off at top speed, seemingly disappearing. Zep's eyes went wide in surprise, along with all the other Genin, at the amazing display of speed. All the Genin, save for two, looked franticly around for Enma who started an invisible barrage on Zep.

Zep tried his best to dodge the invisible attacks, but with his body continuingly weakening, even if he was able to stop him he'd never get a decisive blow on the boy. Steeling himself, he had an idea, and allowed Enma's next attack to send him to the floor, where he reached into his tool pack.

"Take this!" Zep yelled as he slammed three flash bombs onto the ground. Enma immediately cried out in pain and clutched his eyes, falling to his knees. Zep sneered and, keeping his eyes closed, followed his nose to Ginbiko, picking it up and moving to Enma.

As the flash died down Enma peeked his eyes open only to stare right into the open jaw of a wolf puppy ready to bite his nose off. He started to back away only to feel the cool press of a kunai on his neck. He glanced up to Zep's face, his mouth in a crazy grin and his eyes bloodshot and dancing. "Nice to have beat you." He said.

"End! Winner, Zep!" Naruto called and Yugito walked over to Enma to heal his shoulder and berate him. Ken poofed and transformed back from a pair of brass knuckles on Enma's hand. He yipped angrily at the wolf pup in anger before going over to Enma and licking his toes affectionately. After five minutes Enma was back in fighting condition and ready to get started again.

"Lay off the speed a bit Enma, you'll need it when you face him." Yugito pointed to the boy with the sword strapped to his side and patted Enma on the back before leaving.

"Alright now, Quazzie! Your up!" Naruto shouted. A boy with a dark blue hoodie and a blue dragon half face mask wearing rather long shorts and large steel toed boots stepped up to Enma. He gave Enma an eye smile and bowed slightly. "Seiryu Quazzie, ice-nin extraordinaire. It will be my honor to fight you. Enma hesitantly bowed as well then raised his arms into a battle stance. Quazzie simply bent his knees and lowered his arms, palms forward as a cool blue mist emanated from him and surrounded them.

"Start." Naruto lazily said and Enma moved to attack. He leaped forward, fist pulled back to attack, when he suddenly stopped in mid air. Enma's eyes were filled with shock as Quazzie lifted his arms higher and thrust forward into thin air. Enma then felt a distinct pull and was sent soaring backwards through the field all the way to Invincible Sensei. Naruto caught Enma as he got closer and set him back down on the ground before lightly shoving him forward. Enma shook his body a little and regarded Quazzie strangely, trying to figure out what had happened, while Quazzie prepared himself for the next attack by throwing several water balloons on the floor.

"He has some strange ability he calls 'The Force'." Naruto suddenly stated from behind Enma, startling him. "No one knows how he does it, but you should watch out for that."

Enma nodded then made a familiar cross sign. In a large puff of smoke, three other Enmas appeared and surrounded the original. Ken ran up to them and leaped onto Enma's head, growling in challenge towards Quazzie. The four Enmas charged across the field in a triangle formation straight at Seiryu, the original weaving through hand signs, while Seiryu himself was quickly weaving through his own hand signs. When the two were ten yards apart they both cried out their techniques.

"Fire release: Blazing Spear!" Ken opened his maw wide and spat out three blasts of fire causing Enma's three clones to suddenly combust and streak forward towards Seiryu in a blazing glory.

"Ice release: Blizzard Spear!" Seiryu lifted his hands and all the water from his ice cold balloons floated up and coalesced into a giant spike of ice. He thrust his palms forward with a mighty push of his Force abilities and the icy projectile shot through the air like a missile, through the flames without any damage, and approached Enmas head.

Enma, even at full speed, wouldn't be able to dodge the attack due to not expecting it to come at him, not allowing him to react in time to the new threat. He scrunched up his eyes and in nothing short of a miracle, Sensei Invincible pushed him straight to the floor, letting the ice spear pass over him.

"Winner, Seiryu!" Yugito announced. Seiryu bowed before returning to his place in line and high five-ing Zep. Enma groaned as he got up and dusted himself off, but received a reassuring pat on the back from his sensei.

"Don't worry about it, you're doing rather well Enma. Remember, you're not only fighting these people to see who you want on your team, you're auditioning yourself to show that you're worth being on the same team as some of these people." Naruto stretched and looked Enma over before nodding. "You're not too badly hurt, just a little scrape from when I pushed you to the ground. Now, we'll have you face off against one of the big three."

Yugito chose this moment to appear behind Enma and grip his shoulders, leaning in close to Enmas ears so as to whisper in a very evil tone. "They are the best genin Kumo has to offer, at least until you arrived. In fact, before you, Ikamazu was number one, and I'm pretty sure that he's a bit sore about losing the top spot. You'll face him last though. For now, we'll have you face the weakest of the three."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his wife's dramatics and turned to the group. "Kisuzachi! It's time to fight!"

As the oldest of the Genin moved forward Naruto and Yugito turned back and left to their side of the field. Enma quickly flexed his hands as the teenager stopped in front of him. He was taller than Enma by a foot and a half, wearing a long sleeved, mottled gray tunic that was jagged around the edges with some form fitting black pants with all the usual ninja accessories, his forehead protector acting as a belt. Enma shivered slightly, the teens outfit obviously was designed for wet work.

Kisuzachi glared down at him and rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and shook his arms before speaking. "Kisuzachi, Kisu for short. I hope you like the feeling of dying." He said nonchalantly before dropping into a battle position.

"What?" was all Enma was able to say before Naruto started the match. Enma started backpedaling away from Kisu, hands moving into seals, when he fell backwards towards the ground. He caught himself as he fell and pulled his legs to flip bank onto his feet, already beginning the seals again, when Kisu's foot connected solidly with his head. Enma rolled on the floor and pushed himself back onto his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth, before he heard a whistling sound from behind him.

Trusting his instincts, he dodged to the right away from the kunai knives only to be bombarded by several strong punches from Kisu, ending with the teen throwing Enma up into the air. Enma recovered mid-air and twisted to look at the clearing only for his eyes to widen in terror. Nearly the whole clearing was covered was covered with giant spikes of earth jutting from the ground. There was no possible way for Enma to dodge all of them, and they were just too close together to grab onto before impact and maneuver away, if he grabbed onto one he would just be impaled by the others.

Enma grimaced as he realized that Sensei Invincible would have to save him again. Strangely though, the closer he got, the more obvious it was that Naruto wouldn't move to help him. Why? Did he do something wrong that his sensei decided to just let him die? He started to panic and in a last ditch effort he reached out to try and pull himself over the spikes only to feel an intense pain course through his entire body. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the pain vanished and Enma found himself standing back in his starting position facing Kisu as if nothing had happened. Kisu smirked at Enma who began to feel nauseous with a serious headache. Enma moved his hand up to his mouth and pulled it up to his eyes. He wasn't bleeding at all.

"Genjutsu? It was all…Genjutsu?" At Kisu's smug nod, Enma fell to the ground hard and heaved up his lunch.

/-/

* * *

"You're doing fine Enma." Yugito said as she finished helping Enma get over his nausea. "Most of these kids can take down a Chunin by themselves with some effort, _maybe the _big three could defeat a _low _Joninif they pushed themselves to it, but that isn't likely. Relax, fight hard, and stop making me look bad!" Yugito slapped Enma on the back roughly and laughed, getting up as Enma's next opponent came forward.

He was just a little older than Enma, with dark skin and white hair that fell in bangs around his face. He had on a traditional dark blue Gi with an orange sash around his waist. He didn't appear to have any weapons on him, not even the standard shuriken holster, although he did have an ankle holster with three scrolls in it.

"My name is Sothe Kuro. It is very nice to meet you. I hope I will present a good enough challenge for you." Sothe inclined his head in respect to Enma before he settled on the floor on top of his knees. Enma raised his brows but settled into his own fighting stance nonetheless.

"Begin!" Yugito shouted. Enma waited, deciding to give Sothe the first move. However, the boy made no such move. A few tense moments passed before Enma's faced settled into a scowl and he pulled out a kunai. Immediately Sothe sprung to action and rushed towards Enma in a running crouch. Enma instinctively threw the kunai in an attempt to stop Sothe, only for Sothe to expertly grab it, close the gap between them, grab Enmas hand and twist it, snapping his wrist. Enma lurched forward in pain involuntarily, allowing Sothe to grab his shoulder and push it down hard, dislocating it. Still not done, Sothe quickly performed a standard leg sweep, bringing Enma to the floor, and getting on top of him, moving the point of Enma's own kunai to hover right between his eyes. Enma could only gape like a fish, astounded at the sheer power Sothe displayed, before the boy moved the kunai away and head butt him, causing Enma to black out.

/-/

* * *

Enma rubbed his head and slowly sat up. Yugito-sensei had already healed his sleeping form and was currently berating him. Enma apologized profusely before Yugito grabbed him and plopped him down in front of a shy looking redhead girl.

"Amaru, give Enma everything you've got. I want to enjoy this one a bit." Yugito instructed the girl. With a chipper "Hai!" Amaru nodded and faced Enma. Enma regarded her quickly. She was about his height, her red hair reaching just under her chin. She wore a long sleeved purple flannel shirt that seemed to accentuate things just the right amount with an open short flak vest over it that looked home made. She was mismatched with a bright green skirt that connected only up to below her posterior, leaving the rest open for free movement. She had wrappings around her thighs under that with her weapons holsters attached to her legs.

Enma snapped out of his musings as Naruto shouted for the fight to begin. Almost immediately Amaru started weaving through hand signs. Enma pulled back and attempted to strike her but just as he was about to reach her she finished.

"Wind release: Protective Cyclone!" A small torrent of wind came to life around Amaru, cutting Enmas hand a bit and hiding her from view. Not one to wait for a sneak attack, Enma extended his hand towards Ken, running forward.

"Bo staff!" Enma shouted, and his fox partner poofed right into Enmas hand as a Bo staff. Enma jumped up, over the cyclone, and aimed to throw the staff at Amaru, only to find that she wasn't in the cyclone anymore.

"Earth release: Fist of the Mother!" Enma didn't have time to react as he was hit from the side my a giant stone fist jutting out of the ground, Amaru at it's base. Grunting, he rolled onto the rock trail behind the stone fist and ran to Amaru's position. He thrust the staff forward in an attempt to make her retreat, but Amaru grabbed onto the staff and pulled hard, ripping it away from Enma's hands. She made a single seal, slamming it onto the staff and cried out "Release!". The next thing Enma knew, he was frozen solid as Amaru threatened to stab a kunai through Ken's soft fox heart.

Enma gazed at his fox partner and grimaced. He could probably use his speed to get to Ken before Amaru could do anything, but he had to save it for the match Yugito-sensei warned him about. Amaru moved the kunai closer, gaining a soft whine from Ken, but an angry shout from Zep on the sidelines.

"I surrender." Enma said with a defeated sigh. Amaru broke into a wide smile before pocketing the kunai and walking over to Enma to hand Ken back to him.

"I wasn't really going to hurt him. I-I just couldn't think of another way to beat you. Sorry if-if I scared you." Amaru bowed after apologizing and looked back up at Enma. Enma grinned wide bowed his head to Amaru.

"Thank you for not hurting him. I'm glad to know you didn't really mean to hurt him." Amaru blinked before a small red tinge appeared on her cheeks and she scowled.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really fucking matter. I know you would have whined like a little bitch if I had hurt him, so I was just trying to save myself an earful." With that Amaru turned around and stomped away to the line leaving a thoroughly confused Enma standing there with Ken. They watched as Amaru spoke with another boy, the one Yugito sensei had identified as Ikamazu, and was then patted on the head. Amaru seemed to stutter a bit before turning even redder and swearing at the boy who just laughed some more.

"Girls are weird huh Ken?" Enma asked his fox companion who yawned in reply.

"Alright! Nef! You're up next! Just…please try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum." Naruto called. He noticed the very hyper girl nod quickly and crack her back before giving her friend with the sword a high five and run to the center. He groaned, knowing that his poor student didn't have a chance against this femme fatale. "Begin!"

Enma faced his female opponent who grinned. She looked rather spunky, Enma thought. She had a flower hairclip in her brown hair, keeping her bangs to the side as the rest of her hair was put in a long pony tail. She wore a light pink sleeveless zip up shirt that showed off her midsection with a fishnet shirt underneath that reached her elbows. She had on pair of black ninja tights that reached mid-shin underneath some form fitting knee length camouflage shorts. She had a pair of belts around her waist in an "X" form with two large bags attached to her sides, and another bag with a large star on it attached to a strap on her shoulder.

"My names Emi Ren, but my friends call me E.R. Nefarious or Nef for short since I can be very conniving at times. However, I'm also know by another name." The girl snickered before reaching into her star bag and pulling out a short length of ninja wire with nothing but explosive notes attached. "The Explosive Genin!"

Enma was immediately in motion, backpedaling a safe distance away and coming up with a plan. He stopped and started weaving hand signs waiting for Ken to catch up to him. Nef pouted at Enma running away and not staying to have any fun. She put her explosive wire away and reached into her star bag again, only this time pulling out a long handled sledge hammer with several seals carved into it. Enma almost fumbled his hand seals at the sight of _that_-after all how the hell had she fit that in there?- but he was still able to finish his jutsu.

Putting his hands in a diamond formation in front of his face, Ken landed on Enma's head, both of them inhaling deeply. Naruto's eye's widened as he realized what his student was doing.

"Combo Fire/Wind release: Immortal Fox Fire!" Enma released a torrent of wind from his mouth as Ken blew out a small stream of fire. The two attacks melded in the diamond formation and exploded outward in a gush of flames straight at Nef. Enma was surprised by the sheer destructiveness of the jutsu, not expecting such a strong result, and he froze as he heard Nef scream. As the fire died down Enma almost broke down at the sight in front of him. There was nothing left of Nef except a scorched patch of earth. Enma fell to his knees and banged his fists on the ground as tears threatened to fall. He turned to the line of genin and blinked as Nef's friend-the boy with the sword-was running in front of everyone, shouting to turn around and not peek.

"You jerk! That was one of my favorite outfits!" Enma whipped his head around at Nef's voice and nearly dropped dead at the incredible sight before him. Standing behind him, hammer raised-which incidentally made everything more noticeable and…perky-and with eyes blazing mad, was Nef wearing absolutely nothing. Nef froze for a fraction of a second as Enma simply gaped, a small trickle of blood making it's way out of his nose, before she blushed madly and swung the hammer at the ground angrily. "Don't look you pervert!" As soon as the hammer touched the ground in front of Enma a giant explosion erupted and a black cloud covered all.

/-/

* * *

Enma was getting healed by a tiring Yugito who was still angry at Enma for Nef's clothing problem. How was he supposed to know that when she uses her melding Kekkei Genkai to meld her whole body into something that she had to leave behind her clothes and weapons? If she hadn't thrown her star bag and hammer to the side before she melded with the ground they would have been destroyed along with all of her other stuff. Enma was just lucky that Nef had several identical outfits of what he destroyed in her star bag.

Yugito finished up and Enma rose to face his ninth opponent. Since the Nef fight he had participated in two other fights. One with a boy named Shiro Kiko who used these strange elemental summon creatures he called Draphins. He ended up overwhelming Enma with his superior number of summoned creatures, causing Enma to lose the match rather quickly after one of the Draphins breathed fire on him. Then his last match was with a girl named Akane Hitomi. She liked to use special seal traps as well as projectile weapons. She constantly had Enma running around, avoiding pitfalls she would instantly create underneath him, or else opening a scroll that had sealed dozens of kunai, all rocketing at him. It was torture, and he had no choice but to forfeit after not having landed a finger on her in five whole minutes.

Yugito was a bit disappointed with Enma. She knew that he would have a difficult time facing off against such strong opponents, and he really was doing well considering the circumstances of his matches, but honestly she figured that he might surprise her and pull of at least one win. Maybe she should up his training?

"Enma." Naruto said behind Yugito. Both Enma and her turned to see the lazy blond smiling. You've done great so far, but don't hold back anymore, not against these final two. They are the third and second best genin Kumo has to offer now that you've claimed the top spot. They're at your true level, and if it wasn't for a mistake at their last Chunin exam they'd already be Chunin. Watch yourself now."

Enma nodded as Yugito held in a bit of annoyance. How couldn't she tell that her student was holding back? Was she really that bad of a sensei? "Yugito-sensei!" Enma said sternly and Yugito turned to see Enma smiling at her confidently. "Thank you for the help. I'll make you both proud." Yugito blinked then smiled wide at her student.

Naruto chuckled, somehow making that sound lazy, and said, "I'm sure you will." Yugito could only continue to smile before yelling, "You better!"

Enma turned back to the line of Genin where his new opponent was approaching. It was Nef's friend and the boy Yugito-sensei had told him to save all his speed for. It was the boy with the sword. Now that he was closer, Enma could tell more about him. He was tan skinned, but not dark, as if he constantly moved from place to place. He had short, spiky black hair with some hair falling over his forehead protector and pale green eyes. He had on a short sleeved tan colored zip up shirt with a high collar that reached a bit under his mouth. On his arms were two wraps of bandaged that went up to his elbow. He wore light brown cargo pants with additional pockets added, heavy leg plates on his shins, and a black sword belt, his katana strapped to it, around his waist. It also didn't help that he was a head taller than Enma. All in all he looked ready to kick some ass.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled softly. "Listen, I know you didn't mean to, but you _really_ embarrassed Nef, _and_ you kind of peeped on her. I'm sorry, but as her best friend I'm going to have to kick your ass. No hard feelings though right?" Suna asked extending his arm out.

Enma sighed and rubbed his head before nodding and shaking the guys hand. "Yeah, no hard feelings. You gotta do what you gotta do I guess."

The guy laughed and shook his head as Naruto called out to him a bit annoyed at the obvious hold up. "Suna No Ken, are you ready to fight or not?"

Suna snorted and raised his hand. "Or not. Give me a second." With that Suna crouched down and unbuckled his large leg plates. He dropped them to the floor where they thudded loudly, sinking a bit into the ground. Enma just whistled as Suna rose back up bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. "Okay, ready!" He called to Naruto.

"Begin!" Yugito shouted beating Naruto to the punch.

Enma and Suna sprung into action. Enma charged at Suna, going half his top speed with his fist cocked back, while Suna started backpedaling away somehow staying ahead of Enma. Enma scowled and raised his speed up a quick notch before circling around Suna to get in his blind spot. He punched forward, but met nothing but air as Suna fell onto his back to avoid the attack, sword drawn.

"Kage Strike Style Third Form: Twisting Strike!" Suna spun on his back and kicked the ground with his heel, raising himself up onto his feet, sword swinging the whole while. He then looked towards Enmas retreated form and smiled as he closed the gap within a heartbeat using speed Enma hadn't expected. "Second Form: Twin World Strike!" Suna slashed at Enma in a horizontal arc, causing Enma to lean back to avoid the slash too his head and jump up to avoid the slash at his legs leaving his body parallel to the ground. Suna then grabbed the metal sheath of his sword with his free hand, and slammed it into Enmas midsection bringing him to the ground hard. Enma had just enough time to see Suna raise his sword and sheath in an "X" shape before he managed to make a quick hand sign. Suna swung and cut through a large stone that Enma had been able to kawamiri with.

Suna turned to his left as he heard footsteps coming up behind him but was shocked when he lost sight of the approaching Enma and was brutally attacked from his right side. He moved his body to appear as though he would counterattack to the right where Enma was, but instead he slashed to his left-the same place Enma had just ran to. The attack didn't hit though as Enma slid to his knees and delivered a monstrous blow that sent Suna flying backwards until he thumped heavily on the ground.

Suna panted a bit on the ground before rising up and focusing on Enma at the other side of the clearing. He grit his teeth as several of his plans were dashed. He had underestimated Enmas speed, and his reaction time was unheard of, almost as if he could see the attack coming before it happened. He only had two jutsu, and neither of those would do any good in this fight. Enma was simply too fast. So that left him only one choice.

"Heh," Suna chuckled, "you know, I never thought I might have to forfeit. I had quite a few ideas on how I could beat you but you proved to be faster than I thought. Hell, you're faster than me and that's saying something."

Enma nodded and smiled, glad for the praise. "Invi-I mean Naruto-sensei told me, that all the power in the world is useless against speed you cant touch. My speed outclasses yours and your power cant touch me."

Suna shook his head laughing silently. A smile spread across his lips. " 'Speed you cant touch,' huh? Well lets see who can use that type of speed better." Suna walked closer to Enma and went to one knee, covering his eyes with his hand. Then something happened. Suna's hair began to raise up and stand on end as a small wave of wind dispelled from him. He rose back up and locked a menacing glare on Enma, his eye's now a deep purple.

"Hayameru." He stated in an even tone before he vanished.

/-/

* * *

Four minutes later Enma cried out as he got sent sprawling to the floor, Ken poofing from his form as a shield and rolling off of Enma. Enma hurried to try to get back to his feet, but was tackled back down by Suna who then put his knee on Enma's chest and lowered his sword to just above Enmas neck. His purple eyes were glowing weakly, almost tiredly, and his hair had lowered considerably, but he still spoke commandingly.

"Give up. I'm too fast for you. You fought me off well but you've experienced the difference first hand. You don't have any hope to win." Suna coughed a bit but held his sword stably above Enma's neck.

"Suna!" Nef and Zep both called out, worriedly. Suna only sent them a fleeting glance before edging the sword a bit closer to Enma's throat. Gritting his teeth in frustration Enma finally let out a pained yell.

"I forfeit!" Enma called out to his sensei. Suna blinked then laid his sword on the side before his head wobbled and he fell off Enma unconscious. Enma quickly pushed himself away from the seemingly dead boy as Nef and Zep both rushed to them from their end and both his sensei doing the same from their end. Enma blinked slowly as he tried to process exactly what had happened.

It was Yugito sensei who answered Enma's unspoken question. "He hit his five minute mark. That Kekkei Genkai of his, Hayameru, allows him to turn his energy into pure speed where he moves fast enough to cause contact friction burns. Since he uses a sword that also means he moves at such a high speed that he can cut through almost anything. This lasts in short burst's of up to five minutes before he runs out of energy or he decides to end it."

As Enma nodded Naruto asked Yugito to help heal Suna before he took over where Yugito left off. "You see, when you were able to fight off Suna was when he was recovering from his short bursts. He also pushed himself to the full five minute mark even though he wasn't fresh, which is when it's ideal for him to use it. He doesn't usually pass out, but he used it too much against you, that's why he was so desperate for you to forfeit before he timed out. I hope you learned a lesson from that."

Enma thought it over before he nodded slowly. "It may seem like the opponent has the upper hand, but you never know what could happen that would allow you to turn the tables on them."

Naruto nodded and yawned. "Good." Then he turned to the last person Enma had to fight. The previously top ranked genin of Kumo. "Ikamazu. Can you come over here please?" The genin known as Ikamazu simply nodded and approached. To Enma it was like seeing his greatest obstacle ever bring him his doom.

Ikamazu was a half head taller than him with short spiky brown hair that went everywhere. He wore a dark blue zip up jacket with a black shirt underneath that sported Kumo's cloud symbol. He had on a pair of dark gray and blue ninja shorts that closed at mid-shin with black bandage wrapping going down the rest of his legs. He carried the standard weapons holsters and bags, but he had tied his Hitai-ate around his left forearm and in the place it should have been, Ikamazu wore a strange looking pair of light blue and orange goggles. Where Suna had looked ready to kick ass, this guy looked ready to relax.

When Ikamazu reached them Naruto instructed Ikamazu to "Transfer some of my chakra to Yugito so she can heal Suna and Enma properly.". Enma blinked at his sensei's words but Ikamazu nodded nonetheless and placed one palm on Invincible-sensei's back and another on Yugito-sensei's back, a faint blue aura surrounding his hands. Yugito seemed to be reinvigorated after a while and bent forward to heal Suna before turning to heal Enma's wounds as well. Then Naruto told Ikamazu to do the same thing he did for him and Yugito to Enma, stating "You want to fight your opponent at top physical form don't you?". Ikamazu instantly agreed

Five minutes later, Enma and Ikamazu stared down at one another as Naruto called the match to start. Enma swallowed hard before moving forward at top speed, intent to finish the fight before it even started. Naruto was right, he was back at top physical form, but his mind was tired, and even with his reserves almost back at full power, he didn't feel quite fresh. Suna had worn him ragged, so he couldn't afford an extended battle

Ikamazu didn't even move to dodge as Enma reached him and delivered a gruesome punch at Ikamazu's midsection that would crush any non chakra enhanced body, hoping the blow would give him enough distance to begin one of his more powerful jutsu. However, nothing like that happened. Instead Enma looked right at his fist, connected to Ikamazu's chest, and opened his mouth to dumbly gape at it. He couldn't understand it. How didn't the attack have any affect? Enma was brought out of his thoughts as Ikamazu tapped his shoulder. Enma looked up to him and his stomach dropped when he saw that insane smile.

"Bye." Ikamazu said before flicking Enmas forehead and sending the younger boy flying back across the clearing, only for him to crash into a tree. Enma's vision swam as he realized that if it wasn't for his Hitai-ate his head would have been disconnected from his body. Slowly he raised himself back to his feet and glance toward Ikamazu who held a cocky glint in his eyes.

"Let me clue you in real quick." He said before he glared at Enma, his hand to his sides with blue aura surrounding them. "You're only top genin for three reasons. One, your teachers. Yugito Nii Kyoya and Naruto Kyoya are already famous in Kumo for their sheer awesomeness at such a young age. They've not only trained you into what you are, they shaped how you see and plan everything out right? You're basically a miniature copy of them, just a lot weaker."

Enma swallowed and blinked a few times to push back the shock of how true Ikamazu's words sounded. "Two, your mission record. Everyone has been talking about it. How you defeated several Chunin level ninja, on your first "B" rank mission no less. How you and your sensei went up against the legendary Orochimaru and his new lackey the last Uchiha. People are actually saying that you were somehow able to wipe the floor with that Konoha traitor. You've built up so much hype for yourself that Raikage-sama simply didn't care enough not to name you Kumo's best genin. Still, I see it for what it is, luck and over exaggerated opponents. I saw the last Uchiha in the last Chunin Exam, he wasn't much."

This time Enma cast his eyes down, doubting himself and losing much of his confidence. He kept trying to tell himself it wasn't true, but why did Ikamazu have to sound so sure! He blinked suddenly as he realized that Ikamazu was now right in front of him.

"Three, because you haven't faced me. We're apples and oranges. We're too different to be compared, so you were just designated the best since you're what people like to call a balanced ninja. You're Taijutsu heavy with a few good Ninjutsu, though I haven't heard anything too spectacular about your Genjutsu. You're faster than Suna when he isn't using his Hayameru, and you react faster than most any other Genin with that sharp mind of yours. You have all the qualities that a great nin should have."

Ikamazu snarled as he stepped back and raised his glowing hand right to Enmas face. Enma tried to jump away but he quickly realized that his feet were stuck to the ground by Ikamazu's chakra. "For everything you have though you cant beat me." Ikamazu laughed and shook his head before he fixed Enma with an amused stare. "I can absorb chakra! And all the kinetic energy behind those attacks of yours! And you know the best part? I can send it all right back to you! That punch you delivered at the start, I absorbed the kinetic energy and used it all back on you with a flick of my finger! I may not be as fast, strong, or smart as you, but I am a hell of a lot more powerful."

Ikamazu moved his hand from Enma's face and aimed it at an empty part of the field. "Observe. Secret Technique: Chakra Light Wave!" The aura around Ikamazu's hand suddenly condensed, then exploded outward in a gigantic beam of pure chakra. The beam traveled fast and when it reached the tree line it exploded in a dome of energy. Once the dome receded, Enma could see dozens of trees in ashes, some not even big as stumps. Ikamazu turned back to Enma and backed up, severing the chakra connection keeping Enma stuck to the floor. "Now are you going to fight, or will I have to beat you down hard?"

Enma stared impassively at Ikamazu for a moment, thinking over everything that the boy had said to him before he found the answer he was looking for. His eyes set into a confident glare and before he could think otherwise, he spit at Ikamazu. Ikamazu shook his head slowly and growled. Enma didn't know why he did it, but all he knew was that his confidence was coming back and there was something he wanted to say to Ikamazu.

"Fuck you for talking to me like that. Now, we'll see who really deserves the top spot." Enma sunk to one knee and called Ken over to him where the fox took his usual perch on his master's head. "Just to let you know, I promised both my sensei that I would make them proud, and I don't go back on my word."

Ikamazu, breathed deeply in anger before raising his other glowing hand. "So be it." Ikamazu released the torrent of chakra at Enma with a yell of fury. Enma, working imply on instinct, moved around the blast and came in close to Ikamazu. The boys eyes widened when Enma punched him and launched him away before he extended his hand and push himself off the ground to stabilize his flight. Enma blinked a bit in surprise before a low chuckle escaped him.

"You cant do both at the same time. You cant do both at the same time!" Enma smiled confidently now that he figured out Ikamazu's weakness, but he needed to figure out how he could take advantage of it.

Settling himself in for a long fight, Enma smiled confidently and took off.

* * *

Sorry about taking too long. I and my beta reader had some obstacles, No I won't give some kind of stupid excuse either. It was late, the end. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadlast 4

My shortest chapter ever, enjoy.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened showing his radiant pupil. It glowed with power and determination he hadn't felt in a long time. Just as fast it had come it disappeared leaving him.

He yawned. Every muscle in his body woke up. His eyes drifted around. He found himself lying in his room with a blond body lying next to him. Yugito he thought before he started thinking of what to do.

Today was the day. The chuunin exam day actually. Here he was Lying peacefully, while his student was having one of the hardest moment of his life.

Enma was in the chunin exam participating with his team.

Naruto laid on the bed trying to get himself to get up. He mentally congratulated Konoha on their high class Hotel. Expensive, but definitely worth it. The bed was extremely soft and coupled with Yugito's warmth it made one of the best sleep in his life.

* * *

Naruto walked through Konoha with his arm wrapped around Yugito's waist. He was heading toward a dango stand to get something to eat. He knew where it was due to his experience in Konoha.

"I prefer sushi." commented Yugito when he mentioned where to eat.

"Of course you do." mumbled Naruto as he remarked on her cat like taste.

Yugito ignored him and grumped in response. She instead pulled out the map that she was given and located the Dango stand. She nodded to herself, satisfied that they were heading the right direction.

"I'm sure you'll find it to your taste." suggested Naruto as he buttered her up so she wouldn't be so troublesome later.

Yugito sighed before nodding. A sign that she was willing to trust in his word.

Naruto made his lazy pace with her increase to reach their destination. He and Yugito came up on a sight that seemed ridiculous. Naruto recognized who they were on sight.

Anko Matarashi sat in one of the seats in the small food stand balling her eyes out to a friend of her. Yuhi Kurenai was the friend that seemed to be comforting her.

Anko was eating Dango, while crying. For each Dango, Anko's tears became less and her mumbling slowly came to a stop.

Naruto could feel Yugito's eyes on him with an underlying message. I told you so.

He sighed. Troublesome, but he couldn't simply go somewhere else after having walked such a great distance. He reaffirmed his arm that was around Yugito and led to the empty seats available at the stand. He felt the other two Jounins become alert and Anko stop crying.

"Thanks Nai-chan. I feel much better, thank you for helping me with my nail." said Anko's voice that suddenly seemed happy.

Naruto let Yugito order his food for him as he tuned out Anko's voice that was praising Dango. He could tell that Anko was as craziest as they came and so did his best to not even twitch on her weird comments.

"Lets go Anko. Its time for the ending of the second, if were lucky we'll make it to the pre-finals." stated Kurenai to Anko.

Yugito perked up, but didn't do anything. This was enough for the two kunochis to give a slight pause in their movement, with their suspicion confirmed.

Naruto felt them leave and, but felt Anko's snake that she had left behind. It seemed she didn't like him already. It was likely due to him having met Orochimaru and survive, making him an interest if she had recognized him. He picked up a Dango stick and ate. He savored the flavor as he munched it down slowly.

Naruto was in a slight bliss before he felt Yugito's hand grab his shirt and pull him up. She tossed money on the stand before pulling him out.

"Lets go. I want to see if Enma passed." said Yugito ecstatically as she started heading to the summon room that will allow them to arrive in Forest of death quick enough.

* * *

Naruto felt a bit miffed for being so active lately, but push away his annoyance. He felt Hatake Kakashi's eyes on him as he stood at the side stands of the tower. Their were various other Jounins to visit their students and Kakashi had chosen to stare at him.

Naruto eased Yugito's tension by yawning as he usually did. This let her know not to worry after she interpreted his yawns. Weird language, but it worked.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi and locked eyes with the man. The solver haired Jounin looked away and back at the orange book he had.

Naruto looked back down at the students listening to the Sandaime Hokage. Several withdraw and left. Enma had passed and was being subtly scrutinized by the Sandaime who looked very alert.

This was all very troublesome. He could already tell that they would try and talk to him. If only to assure themselves that he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. Maybe with Orochimaru planning to invade he wouldn't have to deal with it, damn it was all so troublesome.

Naruto started watching the preliminaries. Enma would soon be fighting and he wanted to see how much his student had improved. Izuna's blood would either thrive or will be overshadowed by Itachi and Sasuke's. Madara too if the man decided to reveal himself anytime soon, or was it Tobi.

It hurt his head to think about it. It was all too troublesome.

Naruto stopped his thoughts when he felt a new set of eyes land on him. It was the Sandaime's brown orbs staring right at him. Naruto lazily locked eyes with the Hokage and new his cover was blown when the old Sandaime's eyes narrowed. It looked angry and disappointed. Naruto felt his heart rate increase slightly. He could practically feel the aura the old Kage was turning out as if the aged Kage would cross the distance between them and smack him on the head.

Smack!

Naruto shook in shock as he lifted his hand to feel his cheek. He looked to who slapped him and realized that it had been Yugito. He felt his cheeks stinging and turning a shade of pink. He could feel many more set of eyes on him now.

"Don't glare at the Hokage." warned Yugito in a harshed tone.

Naruto's eye twitched as he realized what it had looked and feeling annoyed that Yugito had been misunderstood what had been going on. His eyes went back to the Sandaime who now looked amused.

* * *

I'm trying to get myself back in the game. It might be sometime before I start with 20k chapters.


End file.
